


Heaven

by laraemrys



Series: No Place Like Home [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 30,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraemrys/pseuds/laraemrys
Summary: Fixing Marvel's bullshit. Whedon never happened.





	1. Meanwhile on Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnarok will happen eventually, but this is the interim of post Thor: The Dark World. Also trying to explain Sif's absence later.

“The Allfather wishes to see you.” Heimdall told the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as they sat eating on the training ground.

  
“Which of us?” Frandral asked, looking up from his meat.

“All of you. And you know he does not like to be kept waiting.” Heimdall said as he turned and walked away.

The four looked at each other and jumped up to begin their walk to the hall. When they arrived, they walked close to the Allfather’s throne and knelt, arm crossed over each of their chests in allegiance.

“As you well know, Thor has decided to stay on Midgard with the mortal. We are down a warrior, and I have decided on you four to train the new warriors. There will be five each day until you deem them ready. That is all.” The Allfather dismissed the four with a wave of his hand.

The group bowed their heads once more, and began to walk back to their field. At the last moment, Sif turned around, as the others noticed, she nodded for their return to continue. She walked back to the throne.

“Yes, Lady Sif?” The Allfather asked, apathy and annoyance laced in his voice.

“I beg your pardon, your grace. I was curious as to why when we’ve only lost one warrior we are training many more to replace him.” Lady Sif spoke, keeping eye contact with her king.

“Because as the Dark Elves and Frost Giants were able to infiltrate Asgard before, I do not wish it to happen again. We have already lost our queen in the attacks.”  
Sif nodded her understanding. She began to walk away, but as she turned around she noticed the Allfather’s body position change, all too familiar.

“LOKI… what is the meaning of this?” Sif began, fury clear in her voice.

The Allfather changed back into his true form, Loki.

“The Allfather has been indisposed. I have merely-“Loki’s explanation was cut short as his face soon collided with Lady Sif’s fist.

“Okay, that was deserved.” Was all that Loki said.

“Does Thor know of this?” Sif said, rage contained like a pot ready to boil over.

“No. He is not aware. And you know what he would do, ‘Loki! I watched you die! You had honor! There is no honor in what you are doing. You just redeemed yourself and now you plan to take over Asgard again!’ He would not understand.” Loki responded, beginning to pace in front of the throne.

Sif watched, standing her ground and mentally preparing for anything. “What are you going to do now? You have the throne; all you need is a definite way to secure it.”

“I have a plan. Mother will come back soon, and we shall set the record straight. Unfortunately, this also means Thor will have to know ahead of time as well. I’m going to need your help, Sif.”

“My help?” Sif said incredulously.

“Yes. I can’t do this without you. Lady Sif, you have been the one constant in my life, even after I showed you what I truly am, you never ran. You campaigned on my side. I owe you a great debt, and one I hope to be worthy of repaying.” Loki replied, beginning to move to Sif’s level below the throne.

He met her face to face. “Will you help me, Sif? Or shall you report this to the Warriors Three and Thor?”

Sif thought for a minute. “If what you say is true, I shall reserve judgment until the Queen returns.”

Loki gave her a small nod and smirk. Sif returned them and walked out.

Sif did not have to wait long for the Allmother to return. Only a week later, Loki requested her presence in his chambers. Sif walked in to see Frigga sitting on her usual chair.

“Sif!” Frigga said, leaping up to see her adopted daughter. They ran to each other and hugged tightly.

“I am so glad you are alive. It nearly destroyed us…” Sif said, before tears began rolling down her cheeks.

“I know, my dear. It was as hard on me, but it was the only way.” Frigga said, pulling enough to see Sif’s face. She wiped the tears away, and led her to the seat. “The Allfather had begun a tirade no one could stop. I feared he would put us all in danger, and I am sad to say I was right. Please do not blame Loki for this, it was my plan. I thought it would be best if we switched appearances. Unfortunately Thor could not be told of this plan, you know how well he can keep important secrets.”

Sif looked down, “How did you keep this from Heimdall?”

“We actually couldn’t. He knew what was happening, but we asked him to keep quiet as we needed this to work. I’m so sorry my dear. The only reason we kept it from you was that we needed as few people as possible to know. I know I betrayed your trust, and I hope one day to make it up to you. I am deeply sorry.”

“It was an unfortunately entirely strategic move.” Loki said, entering the room, carrying a tray of tea and pastries. “It was nothing personal; it was just trying to make sure there were as few variables as possible.”

Sif nodded, “I understand. There is nothing to forgive. I do wish I could have been of assistance, though.”

“I know my dear,” Frigga put her hand on Sif’s. “We do need your help now. We have no clue how the people, let alone Thor, will take the news.”

“Thor is on Midgard with the mortal. I believe the people will take the news well, particularly if you explain the situation to them. I am afraid I do not know how Thor will take it, but I believe he will take longer to come around.” Sif took a cup of tea and began drinking slowly.


	2. Hill meet Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill's interview at Stark Industries

Maria walked into the lobby of Stark Tower, trying to keep going. I can’t believe I’m doing this. Tony Stark. I’m going to work for freaking Tony Stark. Why couldn’t HYDRA have waited until she thought about other places? Or at least have the decency to avoid taking out other options.

            Tony looked up from his desk, going over new tower designs, to see Happy standing in front of the door waiting for him. “What’s up?”

            “You’ll never believe who has an interview with us today.” Happy spoke, trying not to give anything away to his boss.

            That had Tony interested. “Who?”

            “Maria Hill.”

            Tony’s face fell then turned into a mischievous grin. “Where?”

            “First floor, she’s supposed to meet with Janet.”

            “Ahhhhh, well we’ll just have to have Janet take an early extended lunch.” Tony jumped up and began walking to the elevator, Happy following.

            “Make sure we’re not disturbed please. I have a feeling this will take some time.”

            “Tony-” Happy warned.

            “Don’t worry, I won’t go too far… I’m just going to have some fun before I hire her.” Happy looked wary. “Scout’s honor.” Tony crossed his chest.

            Happy reluctantly nodded and left for the stairs as Tony got in the elevator to meet Pepper for her next meeting.

            “JARVIS- first floor, I need Janet’s office.”

            “Of course, sir. It will be the fifth on the left once you leave the elevator.”

            “Thanks, bud.”

            “It is what I’m here for, sir.”

            Tony waited another minute before he arrived on the first floor. Stepping out, he followed JARVIS’s instructions about finding the office.

             Upon his arrival, Janet jumped up out of her chair. “Mr. Stark! I had no idea you were coming down here-”

            Tony held his hand up. “It’s fine. I actually came down here to see if I could personally handle Ms. Hill’s interview. You can take an early extended lunch.” Tony took out a Stark card from his pocket. “Use this to pay for your lunch. And take your time, this may be a while.”

            “Thank you Mr. Stark! This is incredibly kind. Of course you can, I have her paperwork by my computer, and water and my coffee machine behind you in the cabinet. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll grab my bag and be out of your hair.”

            “Thank you, Janet. I do appreciate this.” Tony replied, sitting down after Janet passed through the doorway to leave. “What do we have here, Maria… Hmmm… that could be useful, okay- definitely bringing that up.” Tony sat the file down and stared at the clock.

            Two minutes later, Maria walked up to the office to meet Janet. She did not expect to walk into the doorway and find Tony Stark sitting there waiting for her.

            “Ahh, Ms. Hill. So glad you could come today.” Tony stood to shake her hand.

            Maria shook his hand, but held a strained polite smile. Oh joy. Stark’s doing the interview. Fuck… what happened to Janet?

            “I would like to personally thank you for your application to Stark Industries. Please sit.” Tony motioned with his hand as they both sat. “Now Ms. Hill, I have to ask- What makes you qualified for Stark Industries?”

            “Well Mr. Stark, I have over a decade of experience with SHIELD. I began my career in the military before I was recruited by Nicholas Fury with SHIELD. I have experience in War and Peace, but mostly the bureaucratic side as of late. I was in the field for five years prior to moving up the ranks.”

            “It says here you’re from Boston… Ever gotten flat out drunk?” Tony asked with a smirk.

            Maria kept her face neutral. “Yes.”

            “Interesting. Underage?”

            “Is that entirely necessary to know?”

            “I feel that as a potential future employer, I need to be aware of what kind of person I am hiring.”

            Maria tried to contain her groan. “Some of it was underage, but in safe situations. Most was after I was of legal age.”

            “Mmmmm….interesting…. Deputy Director of SHIELD drank underage and has been flat out drunk… What kind of drunk are you?”

            Maria ignored the question. After a beat Tony moved on. “Okay. More serious question- What is Fury’s favorite color?”

            Maria couldn’t contain the groan that escaped. Tony chuckled then his face became serious again. “Tony do I seriously have to answer that question?”

            “I don’t know Hill… Do you want a job at Stark Industries?” Maria could tell how incredibly smug Tony became as he sat straighter in the chair, grin on his face.

            “I can’t believe this. Orange.” Maria resigned.

            “Orange? ORANGE?!” Tony began to laugh. “I would not have pegged him for an orange kind of guy. Okay, what’s your favorite sports teams?”

            “Boston through and through.” Maria said proudly.

            “Ahhh… One of those Bostonians, eh? How many exs do you have?”

            Maria’s smirk dropped. “Why is that any of your concern?”

            “Because I need to know if your personal life with conflict with your work here.”

            God she hated Tony Stark. “It won’t.” Tony still expected an answer. “Five.”

            “Wooow… Ms. Hill has five exs. Oooh, okay, so what are their names?”

            “Tony, this is borderline harassment.”

            “No, just first names. I promise I won’t stalk them. I just wanna know.”

            “Fine. Titania, Zoe, Louise, Parker, and Drew.”

            “Huh. Guys and girls?” Tony’s voice softened.

            “Nope. Just girls.” Maria braced herself for comments.

            “That’s cool. Just stay away from Pepper. She’s mine. We have a kid together, she can’t rethink things now.” Tony started to panic. All Maria could do was laugh.

            “Oh, please. I’m good. Besides I think Pepper’s a bit too into you.”

            “Okay, ever had any pets?” Tony quickly changed the subject.

            “Golden retriever named Roscoe until I was twelve. Boxer named Torrent when I was seventeen until I was twenty-six, and now I have a pitbull named Lucy.”

            “Weird. Torrent?”

            “Should’ve met the dog.” Was all Maria replied, smirking.

            “Family involved in your life at all?” Tony asked, quieter than the other questions.

            “Somewhat. I have an older brother, Grant, I’m still in touch with. My dad died in a car wreck a couple years ago, actually not long after the Battle of New York, and my mom’s still around, but we’re both really busy it’s hard to meet up, but we call. So yes, but not heavily.”

            “That sucks, especially about your dad. I mean, I may not have had the perfect father, by no means of the imagination, but I know how it feels to lose a parent to a car wreck. How much older is your brother?”

            “Five years. Just enough to make life awful at times, but he’s pretty cool. You might actually get along with him, Tony. He was an art major at school, but he mostly works with troubled youth at his community center in Boston. Helps kids like you, actually.”

            “Wow, that is awesome. I do wish I had someone like that. I had Jarvis for a while, but even then… I would like to meet him at some point, if that’s alright with you. I’ll go to Boston, I want to see his work. Hey, maybe Steve could come.” Tony looked away as he began to trail off quietly at the end.

            “Stark, this is still technically a job interview; I can tell you about my personal everything later if you want.” Maria reminded him, trying to keep him on track and out of spiralization.

            “Right! So Fury. Tell me everything.” Tony’s mischievous glint in his eye returned.

            Maria rolled her eyes. “His granddaughter is possibly the cutest kid ever. Totally different side to him, little off-putting. You gotta ask Barton for some of the stories, but god, there was so much shit he and Coulson, sometimes Romanoff, would put him through. They would get unsuspecting Rookies in on it too, not telling them what was going on. They would just hide in the ducts like cowards but that was probably the only secure area for them. That is as much as I will tell, Stark.” She looked at him defiantly, daring him to challenge her.

            “Fine, fine. SHIELD. I know I’ve hacked it more times than I can count, but, what was it like being Deputy-Director of SHIELD?”

            “Interesting, to say the least. There was a lot of pressure and stress but it was good. You know what I did there, so I’m not going into specifics, but my personal feelings on it are it was tough but incredibly important work until HYDRA became involved. My only regret is that we didn’t stop it sooner.”

            “Alright. I think that concludes our interview. Thank you, Ms. Hill. My people will be in touch.” Stark said beginning to stand up, extending his hand.

            Maria stood and shook it, all the while giving Stark an eyebrow raise.

            “Sorry, I always love saying that. Call Pepper tomorrow for all the info stuff. I don’t have much to do with the actual running of the company anymore, I work more in the actually products and development. She can help you out. Happy can help too.” Tony pulled her in a little and whispered, “Make sure to wear your badge clearly. He’s a little nuts about that.”

            “Sounds like my kind of person.” Maria smirked. “Thank you, Mr. Stark.” And with that, Maria walked out of the office, actually feeling okay, and not wanting to slap Tony Stark. Maybe working for Stark won’t be so bad.

 


	3. Maria and Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is a useless lesbian and she gets a very unexpected surprise

Maria glanced around as she walked to the café. She sat down outside, observing passersby and people already seated around the small tables. Old habits really die hard. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice at first when the waitress walked up to take her order.

            “Sorry—“she began as she glanced up. Piercing blue eyes looked back at her, light and smiling. “Uh... what do you recommend here?”

            The waitress –‘Beth’, Maria noticed her tag said, laughed. “Honestly, it’s the same generic café as anywhere else, but we make mean veggie omelets and raspberry coffee.”

            “That sounds lovely,” Maria smiled, handing Beth the menu. The waitress nodded and went to place the order.

            Maria’s brain immediately started at 100mph. Ask her out. Give her your number. But what if she’s not into me? What if she’s straight? Give it a shot. The worst she says is no. Come on, you don’t have to worry about work interfering anymore. Give it a shot. Maria decided to ask before she left.

            Maria people-watched while waiting for her food and coffee. The food came out quickly, and upon tasting the food, Maria got a whole new outlook on life. This, she decided, was her new favorite café in New York. [And not just because of the cute waitress. Definitely not.]

            Beth came back once Maria was finished to check on her, and Maria took the opportunity. “Hey—I don’t want to be creepy or awkward, but would you like to go catch a movie or something sometime?” Maria smiled, trying not to get her hopes up.

            “Actually, that sounds lovely. I’m off Saturday. Movie at three, dinner after?” Beth replied, her smile threatening to split her face.

            “Perfect,” Maria said, and wrote her number on a napkin. “For details later.”

            Beth put the napkin in a pocket on her apron. “Unfortunately I’ve gotta go deal with customers now. But I’ll text you for the arrangements?” Maria nodded, and Beth smiled and turned back to work.

            The next day Maria received a text from a number she didn’t recognize. Suddenly she remembered who it was probably from and felt her traitorous heart skip a beat as she opened it.

            “Hey, it’s Beth. There’s this new movie out called ‘Kingsman’ which seemed interesting. Is that one cool or would you rather see another one? I’ll get dinner, you get the movie? I have the perfect place in mind…”

            Maria immediately replied. “Sounds good… That’s the new Colin Firth movie, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Sounds amazing. Meet at the theatre at 2:30 to get seats?”

            “Cool! See you then!  “

            “” Maria smiled into the coffee she was drinking in her office. Saturday could not come soon enough.

            Her peaceful moment was soon cut short as Tony stuck his head in the room. “Hill—I need your help.”

            “With what?” she asked, her voice exasperated.

            “Security breach.” 

            “Seriously? I’m pretty sure you have Happy for that.” She turned back to the reports she was typing.

            “Umm... not with this… This is more… personal.” Tony said awkwardly.

            Maria sighed and followed Tony. She recognized immediately what he meant when she walked out of her office to see Melinda May in the lobby.

            “May? What are you doing here?”

            “We need to speak privately.” May said, urgently.

            Maria nodded and led her into her office, locking the door behind them. “What can I do for you?”

            “It’s about Coulson. Ummm… Let’s just say T.A.H.I.T.I. had some repercussions. I think Coulson needs to be around Delta. He can’t really function with our new team. He’s been having panic attacks, and paranoia-though with good reasons. He just found out about the GH-325. FitzSimmons have been able to help counteract the symptoms, but most of it is psychological. I think it would be for the best if we get him back to his team.”

            Maria leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. “If we do this, would the repercussions be worse than what he’s going through right now? Fury authorized this with good reason. We helped assign the new team… What if this makes it worse?”

            “Let’s hope it doesn’t. Honestly, I’m just as worried, but I think this is worth a shot. The worst that happens is that it doesn’t help, but they can heal now, and also be able to punch Fury in the face, as he’s returning to New York for a couple days next week. Hill- I think we need to do this.” May said earnestly.

            Maria nodded and tried to formulate a plan as May walked out of her office.


	4. Finding out the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha face the unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my story Natasha is a supersoldier, her story aligns with the comics. She's only a couple years younger than Steve and Bucky. Fury is as brief as ever. The Avengers live at the Tower together, and almost everyone has children. AoU never happened, Civil War may not happen, and the timeline is different that that of Marvel post- CAWS

Natasha looked at the stick of plastic in her hand. She blinked, closed her eyes, set it down on the counter and splashed some water on her face. She looked back at the stick. Two pink lines. Her face became stoic.

            Clint knocked on the door, “Nat?”

            She looked at her watch, he was home early. “Come in.”

            He opened the door, stepped in and closed it behind him. “Did your period come yet?” That was one thing Natasha admired about him, he wasn’t afraid to say things.

            “No. It didn’t.” He knew her cycle was irregular because of the Red Room. He was never worried, but it had been seven weeks. It was the longest between she’d been.

            She turned around. She could feel his worried gaze on her back. She grabbed the stick and showed it to him.

            “So you’re pregnant?” Clint said disbelievingly. Bruce had tested Natasha when Clint and Natasha were finally open to discussing children to see if it was possible for them. It wasn’t. “Well, let’s have Bruce double check and we’ll see. You okay?” Clint asked, walking over to hold Natasha. She relaxed under his hold. She shook her head.

            They walked out of the bathroom on their joint floors to Bruce and Tony’s lab. The few knew the pair were unable to have kids.

            Tony and his four year old son Alex were sitting discussing arc reactors and iron suits on a lab table a few feet away from Bruce. Tony looked up mid-sentence to see the couple. He paled slightly at their expressions and nodded at Clint, taking Alex to see his new suit a few floors down.

            The couple walked to Bruce and waited for him to look up. A moment later, he did. “What’s up?” he asked.

            “We need a blood test on Nat.” Clint answered, as Nat had seemingly slipped into shock. Bruce nodded. He walked to the other side of the lab to grab a syringe and tube. He motioned for Natasha to sit down on the nearest table. She complied.

            They waited for 45 minutes as Bruce tested the blood. Suddenly, Bruce did a double take in the microscope at the computer screen adjacent.

            Clint grew concerned. Bruce walked over to him and told the couple, “I can’t believe it, but Natasha is actually pregnant. I don’t how, but she is. Have you decided what you’re doing?”

“We were going to think it over.” Clint responded.

“I want to see her on the med floor every two days, every if you want. We can’t chance anything no matter what you decide.”

Clint nodded. His face suddenly showed panic. “What about Fury?”

“I’ll tell him after you decide. He’ll understand. I’ll let you know after, but right now Natasha needs to rest and eat. Keep her from doing too much until I can formulate a plan for you guys.” Clint nodded and walked Natasha to the elevator, to take her to the living floor.

They walked to the couches and sat down. Natasha curled into Clint and began to cry. Clint held her, rubbing her back soothingly. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, and Clint turned on Downton Abbey to catch up to everyone else.

A couple hours later, JARVIS announced Pepper had finished making dinner. They took the elevator down to the kitchen to eat. Steve and Jane were talking about what to do for Vidar’s birthday. Tony smiled at Clint reassuringly and finished his discussion with Alex about the new Iron Man suit they were designing. Thor was still in Asgard; Bruce and Pepper came out of the kitchen carrying the food. Tonight was chicken Caesar salad and homemade pizza.

After dinner and a wild conversation about the authenticity of the Avengers’ action figures, everyone settled in the living area to watch the premier of the new ‘Downton Abbey’ episode. Natasha and Clint sat in between Steve and Jane while Darcy made a pillow fort on the floor with Peggy; everyone else was on the other couches as the kids were in bed. When the episode finished, Clint and Natasha escaped to his nest in the room on the roof. They walked past the bed near the door, to the bean bag chairs. Natasha curled into the bag, muttering in Russian. Clint walked back to the elevator to the kitchen to get coffee. Pepper walked into the kitchen at the same time.

“Is she okay? She seemed a little zoned out at dinner.” Pepper asked, very concerned.

“She will be. I think it’s just a stomach bug. Nothing to worry about.” Pepper nodded. “Side note- what do you want to do for Thanksgiving?”

            “I think just the traditional kind of stuff would be fine.” Clint said, beginning to bring the drinks up to Natasha.

            “Alright. Tell Natasha I hope she feels better soon.” Pepper said, smiling as she moved to make tea and hot chocolate for herself and Alex.

            When Clint made it up to the nest, Natasha sat staring out the glass walls. “Hey- you alright?” he asked, concern clear in both voice and expression.

Natasha just nodded slowly. “I know it’s sudden and once impossible, but we should at least talk about this, about what we’re gonna do.” Clint said, taking the seat next to Natasha.

“I’m scared, Clint. I never thought this would be an option, and now I don’t know what to think. I have the chance, but what if something goes wrong, what if by some miracle everything’s fine, and I turn out to be a terrible mother?” Natasha panicked.

“Well, I know for a fact you’d be a great mother, but do you want this? Do you want to take the chance?”

“I’d like to.”

“Then I can tell Bruce, and we’ll go from there.” Clint smiled. “Are you sure? Because I want you to do this for you, no outside pressure or influence.”

“I would genuinely like to do this.” Natasha finally turned to face Clint, small smile and eyes full of hope.

 

The next morning, Clint told Bruce their plan and Bruce left to work on a plan of how to tell Fury without letting anyone else in on what was going on.

Later that evening, JARVIS interrupted a game of Monopoly with the residents of the Tower, stating “A call for Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton in Lab C.”

            The pair made their way to Lab C. Once there, they were met with a holographic video chat with Director Fury. “Agents, Banner has informed me of Romanoff’s situation. I’m losing one of my best agents due to you Barton. Romanoff, you’re on paid leave for the next year, until I decide otherwise. Barton, you’re picking up the workload. I have agreed with Banner to get weekly status reports on your condition Romanoff. We are sending Banner a safe training routine for you to help keep you occupied, Romanoff.” And with that, Fury ended the call.


	5. Ballet and Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise and a mission

Natasha and Peggy finished sparring a minute before the rest finish training. Everyone stops and decides to order Chinese for lunch. They all leave except Natasha, who has a silent conversation with Peggy before she follows. Natasha waits until everyone has finished exiting. She walks over to the empty section of flooring and begins her graceful dance. She always loved ballet, but never let anyone except Clint know. As she was performing gracefully, Steve and Tony walked back in the room silently, trying to find their gloves. Natasha never noticed that they stood and watched her for a minute before silently sneaking out back into the kitchen. They walked in, stunned into silence. Peggy and Bruce noticed their silence and looked up from the TV. Steve sat next to Peggy and Tony slumped into a chair off the side of the couch. Bruce and Peggy exchanged a look.

            “So what’s got you two stunned into silence?” Bruce asks.

            Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple times before Tony answered, “Natasha.”

            “What’d you two do now?” Peggy asked, exasperated.

            “Nothing. We walked back in to get our gloves, because we realized we forgot them…and she was…” Tony replied.

            “And?” Bruce asked.

            “She was dancing. Ballet.” Tony answered.

            “So?” Peggy asked.

            Steve finally regained enough speech to answer Peggy’s next question. “I just didn’t peg her for the dancing type.”

            “She’s Russian. She had to know it at some point in her life.” Bruce said.

            “It’s just weird. It’s Natasha. Look the wrong way and you’re dead- Natasha.” Tony said.

            “Get over it boys. She’s allowed to like things, too.” Peggy said, getting up to find Jane. Tony sat just as still as when he had sat down, not accepting the situation. Bruce followed Peggy out, clapping them on the shoulders, trying to break their shock. Peggy and Bruce watched from the doorway as they sat and shook their heads in their hands.

            Peggy and Bruce found Jane and Darcy in the lab, trying to solve a new equation Jane discovered.

            “Hey- we’re about to order lunch- Chinese. Want anything?” Bruce asked the women as they were fiercely writing away.

            “Sure- sushi for me, and mu shoo beef for Jane.” Darcy replied, never looking up from her paper.

            Brue walked back to the elevator and started dialing the restaurant. Once the order had been placed, and they arrived on the main floor, Clint walked out of the opposite elevator, home from his latest mission in Portugal.

            “Where’s Natasha?” He asked, setting his equipment down on the nearest table.

            “In the gym. Just so you know- she’s stunned Tony and Steve into silence with her ballet.” Peggy answered, trying to hold back a laugh as Bruce giggled.

            Clint nodded and walked back to the elevator, pressing the button for the gym. A minute later, he walked through the gym doorway to see Natasha performing beautifully, without music. As she finished a couple minutes later, he started clapping. It startled Natasha, but she relaxed once more when she saw who it was.

            “It looked good? I haven’t practiced in a while…” Natasha started.

            “It looked wonderful. You did send Tony and Steve into a tizzy though.” Clint laughed. Natasha looked slightly panicked.

            “It’s okay, you wanna go get food? Should be here any minute.” Natasha nodded.

            Clint and Natasha walked to the elevator, heading up to the living floor. Tony saw Natasha first and starting trying to hide. Clint smirked as Natasha walked over and sat on the couch two seats away from Steve. Clint followed, and sat behind her. She turned towards Steve as he looked up. His face paled. “So why were you two back down there spying on me?” she asked.

            Steve stammered slightly before answering, “We forgot our gloves, so we went back to grab them and we accidentally saw you. Sorry.” He looked back down, anxious of her response.

            “Is that right, Tony?” Natasha stared Tony down, waiting for a response.

Tony looked up, “Yeah.” He responded, nodding his head.

Natasha looked from one to the other, and looked at Steve as she said, “Just don’t do it again.” They both nodded.

A few minutes later, the food arrived and everyone sat down to eat their food. Natasha shared Clint’s fried rice, something easy on her stomach. Bruce asked for movie night, and Tony said he had the perfect movie.

Once the food was finished everyone began to go their separate ways until Phil walked in putting his phone back in his pocket. “Suit up. Mission debrief in 10.” Everyone left the room except Clint and Natasha.

“Phil, we need to tell you something.” Clint said, his arms wrapped around Natasha’s shoulders as they approached their handler.

“Okay…” Phil said tentatively.

“Nat’s pregnant.” Clint answered. Phil tried to hide his shock, and asked “How? I thought you weren’t able to.”

“I don’t know. But we want to try to keep the baby. I don’t know what to do.” Natasha said, worried.

“Alright. Does Fury know?” Coulson asked, suddenly worried.

“Bruce told a few days ago. Sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, we were just trying to figure out how…” Clint said, staring to look down ashamed.

“It’s fine. Natasha- no more missions. You’re helping me from now on. Clint- go on the mission, and we’ll sort it out when you get back. Natasha- put on some SHIELD clothes- you’re coming with me.”

A few minutes later, everyone came back dressed and prepared for the debrief. Coulson filled them in on the situation and then let them go in their quinjet. Coulson and Natasha went to the garage and got into Lola. They drove out of the tower and down to the docks. Coulson pressed a few switches and Lola flew into the sky. They flew for ten minutes before pulling up to the Hellicarrier.

Coulson and Natasha walked to the door and walked inside. Hill was there waiting for them. She nodded at Coulson and Natasha. They continued walking until they arrived at Coulson’s monitoring room attached to his office. The three watched the mission run its course, advising and strategizing the team throughout. Once the job was finished, Coulson told them to pick Natasha up from the Hellicarrier.

When the team arrived, Tony could barely hold in his             question, “Where were you Widow?”

Natasha was saved from answering when Coulson stated, “We needed her expertise on a few matters. Besides you were fine.” He nodded at Natasha and the team left, Tony finally letting her absence go.

 


	6. Peggy's intuitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy figures it out

Peggy walks out of the elevator to Natasha’s door. She pauses only a moment before she knocks. A voice calls, “Come in.” She pushes open the door and finds Natasha on the couch. Peggy walks over and sits next to Natasha. Clint walks by from the bedroom to go to the balcony. He nods in her direction and continues. Peggy turns back to Natasha and tries to phrase what she wants to say in her head.

“Alright, I want you to be honest with me. I promise whatever is said here is highly confidential and never to leave this room, but I have noticed some signs, behaviors really… I need to ask- are you pregnant?” Peggy asks.

Natasha nods. “I’m five weeks. Found out one ago, been trying to not risk anything. I do appreciate your confidence.”

“Of course Natasha. Is there anything you need? Or need me to do?”

“Really, I just need to keep this quiet for the time being. We’re trying to figure everything out. I don’t even know if this will work.” Natasha lowered her head, the inseam of her shorts suddenly incredibly intriguing.

Peggy smiled, and put her hand on Natasha’s knee. “It’s quite alright. I will be downstairs trying to keep Tony from making Alex his next project.” Natasha laughed and nodded as Peggy walked away to the elevator.

Once she left, Clint returned to the couch, filling in Peggy’s seat. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, she figured it out. Wanted to know if she could help in any way.” Natasha smiled.

Clint smiled, “that was very kind of her. Remind me to give her flowers.”

 


	7. Things go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscarriage TW

Clint woke up to Nat screaming. He looked over at her, curled up, arms around her legs, and pulled the blankets off. He knew it wasn’t just nightmares. The sheet was soaked in blood. He grabbed Natasha bridal style, and ran to the elevator. He yelled for JARVIS to wake Bruce, Peggy, and Sam and have them on the med floor.

Clint ran to the bed they’d prepared for Natasha during her pregnancy. Bruce was already there, gathering needed drugs and items. The elevator opened and Sam and Peggy ran out, going to help Bruce. 

Bruce administered morphine and Clint stayed in place, holding Natasha’s hand as Sam held her down for Bruce to try to clean blood off her legs. The three were finally able to get her clothes off to assess her condition. Peggy walked over to administer more morphine as Natasha’s body burned through it abnormally quickly. 

Sam put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. Clint stood next to Natasha, feeling helpless as she suffered. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else we can do. It’s up to her body to heal.” Sam said, Clint nodding, never looking up from Natasha. 

“Is there anything not in her file that could help us now?” Bruce asked. 

Clint nodded his head. “They experimented on her, we don’t fully know to what extent, but it was for years.” Bruce nodded and cleaned up as Sam and Peggy left the room, soon following.   
  
Clint was surprised as Tony walked in the room. He walked over to Clint and pulled him into a hug. He said “I’m so sorry” and walked out, leaving the couple alone together.

Over the next few days, the team waited on Clint and Natasha’s every need, trying to help their friends through the tough time. A week later, Natasha was ready to face the full team, and Clint helped her walk into the kitchen. Alex and Vidar ran to her side and engulfed her in a hug. She held their backs as tears ran down her face.   
Clint walked to the fridge and tried to find Natasha’s favorite tea mix. Sam tapped his shoulder and handed him a glass, her drink already prepared. Clint nodded his thanks and walked over to Natasha, the kids beginning to loosen their grip on her. Once they let go, they walked back to their mothers at the table.

Tony stood next to the counter a few feet away from the couple. Natasha took a step forward, and began to collapse to the ground, more tears streaming down her face. Tony moved to catch her. She began to cry against his chest as he held her, Clint standing on the side, holding her hand, trying not to cry as well. 

Thor and Sam sat at the bar, watching the grief of the couple, unable to help. After a few minutes, they took Natasha’s glass and took the elevator up to the living floor, where the rest of the team was waiting, currently watching a movie. Not long after they left, Natasha regained some composure and was ready to face the team. She moved towards Clint and he wrapped his arm around her. Together they walked to the elevator, Tony following.

When the doors opened, the three exited, and walked towards the couches. Natasha and Clint went to their favorite spot- the corner of the L-shaped couch. They sat, expressions filled with the weight of the world. The current movie ended, and they put on ‘Secret Life of Walter Mitty’. The team watched, keeping an eye on the couple.

Dinner came and went, but no one had much of an appetite. Around ten thirty, Clint and Natasha went to bed, no one noticed the three missing bottles of strong Russian vodka missing from the cabinet. 

Back on their floor, Natasha pulled the bottles out of her sweatshirt. She put them on the table and got out two shot glasses. It took two bottles finished for Clint and Natasha to begin to feel affected. Once they finished all three, they laid down on their couch and held onto each other as they cried for their lost future. 

 

They awoke the next morning with slight headaches. They laid watching each other for a few minutes before getting up to get ready for the day. Natasha and Clint dressed in their training clothes and proceeded towards the weapons range.

Clint picked up his bow, and his quiver. He continued to the target range Tony built for him to practice, and began. Natasha picked up her set of throwing knives and went to her course built by Thor and Tony. They continued practicing with their weapons for a few hours until Bruce came in.

“You two need to eat.” Bruce said, trying to coax them out of the range. 

“Not much of an appetite.” Clint replied, never turning around, arrows firing never missing their mark.

“Natasha. I can imagine what you’re going through, but you still need to take care of yourself. I just made grilled cheese. Please come up and eat something. You probably need something to help digest the rest of the vodka in your system…” Bruce continued, becoming worried.

At that statement, both turned around, and gaped at the doctor. “How do you-?” Natasha began.

Bruce put his hand up to stop her. “I checked the cabinet this morning, I figured you’d want some kind of numbing agent, vodka seems to be your choice. Please, come up and eat. We’re all here for you. Just tell us what you need, but eat. You need it.”

Natasha reluctantly nodded, and set her knives back in the cabinet for her weapons. She walked over to Bruce and hugged him. Clint stored his weapons and walked behind them as they walked to the kitchen. 

The team sat at the table, food on their plates, waiting for the group to arrive. The trio sat down and everyone began eating. Clint and Natasha picked at their food as the team continued as usual, animatedly talking about the new film coming out they wanted to go see.

 

 

Bruce walked into lab C and dialed the phone. The screen turned on, appearing on the wall. After a moment Fury answered. 

“Banner? What’s wrong?” Fury said, alarmed.

“There’s something you need to know… Natasha had a miscarriage. There was nothing we could do, I would give her another few months before missions, but there’s no need for a year off anymore.” Bruce said concern clear in his voice. 

Fury nodded, “Alright. I’ll come up with an arrangement. Thank you Doctor.” Fury ended the call.

 


	8. A Calm Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm moment between friends

Natasha walked over and sat on the couch.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Steve asked never looking up from his sketching on one of the other couches.

“Something like that.” Natasha replied quietly.

“I know. It’s absolutely impossible to try again, there’s no point. I usually come down and sketch. Sometimes I listen to music, but I mostly just wait to watch the sunrise.”

“I don’t mean to intrude.” Natasha was about to get up before Steve stopped her.

“I’m glad for the company.”

“How do you do it?” Natasha asked Steve.

Steve set his sketch pad and pencil down on the table in front of him and let out a sigh. “It’s hard. It’s gotten easier since Peggy’s been here… I know I’ve technically had enough sleep for the rest of my life, but it’s harder too, because of the flashbacks and trying to move on, all while knowing that I caused pain and all of my friends are dead, some thanks to HYDRA. All I have left is Peggy… I guess I have Bucky too, but I don’t know where he is, or even if he is Bucky anymore.”

Natasha nodded. “I have nightmares, from my time in Russia, losing Clint to Loki… I worry about everything from my past coming back to get me. There are times where I can’t even close my eyes for fear someone’s coming back…” She looked down.

“Natasha- it’s not ridiculous to think that, you know. I know I don’t know everything from your past- and that’s okay. Just know that you went through more than anyone should ever have to endure, and it’s alright to have that fear. But know that we will back you up on anything if something comes up. All you have to do is ask.”

“Thanks, Steve. That means a lot.” Natasha looked outside the window and watched the sunrise as Steve returned to his sketching.


	9. Reminders

“So, is today the day?” Clint asked Natasha, the two curled up together in their bed.

            *FLASHBACK*

            Clint stood with Natasha in his nest on September 24th. It was dawn, and the two had come back from sparring at the gym. Clint turned towards Natasha, “Can I ask you something?”

            She turned to face him. “Sure Clint.”

            He started, “Today, seven years ago, I asked you to join SHIELD. And more importantly, for the past five I have been completely in love with you. I know your stance on marriage, so I have a proposition. It’s the same basic principle of us together forever.”

            She looked at him wearily, then nodded. “What is it?”

            “I propose that we get tattoos on our fingers. I get a black widow, small and on the inside, you of a hawk or something of your choice. That way, we’re together, but we won’t be compromised as we would with rings.”

            She smiled. “I like that idea.”

            The next day they decided to get tattoos, Natasha had decided on a hawk holding an arrow on the inside of her ring finger, Clint with a black widow spider on the inside of his. Together they walked into the tattoo parlor. They used the identities of Angela and Mike Newton.  Walking in, they separated and got their tattoos individually. Two hours later they left, now complete with their own bonds physically signified.

           

They had just finished their mission in Budapest and were on the way to their extraction point when they passed a small church. Natasha looked at Clint and shrugged. She began to dial Coulson’s number.

            “Is everything all right?” Coulson asked worried.

            “Yeah, everything’s fine, but would it be possible for you to come to this little church about ten miles away from the point? You really can’t miss it.” Natasha asked, eyes closed silently pleading he would say yes.

            “Sure. Be there in five.”  Coulson hung up.

            Clint turned towards Natasha, “Are you sure? Don’t do this for me.”

            “Is it that hard for you to believe that maybe I want this too? Besides, what better way to do this than all beat up and in my tattered dress and your tattered suit? I think it’s perfect.” Natasha gave him a small smile. She swore the grin he gave her had never been bigger in his life.

            Clint pulled in to the small lot in front of the church. “Only if you’re absolutely sure…”

            “Come on birdbrain, it’ll be fun. Besides it’s just making this legal.” Natasha said, getting out of the car. Clint followed, then clasped their hands together and strode into the church.

            There was no one else in the church, until an older priest came out from a back room. “Helló, segíthetek?” _Hello, may I help you?_

            „Igen, kerestük, hogy házas.” _Yes, we were looking to be married_.  Clint replied.

            „Most?” Now? The priest asked.

            „Igen.” Natasha said, looking at Clint.

            „Szükségünk lesz a tanúk, és attól tartok, nincs _.” We will need witnesses, and I'm afraid I do not have any._

            „Van néhány jön.” _We have some coming_. Natasha replied.

            The priest nodded, and motioned for them to follow him into the back room.

            „Szükségem van a neve a papíron. A hagyományos fogadalmak rendben _?” I need your names for the paper. Are the traditional vows alright?_   He asked as the three sat down in the office.

            „Nagyszerű lenne.” That would be lovely. Natasha replied. „A nevek Natasha Romanov és Clint Barton _.” Our names are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton._ The priest nodded and filled out the certificate.

            „Ha azt szeretnénk, hogy írja alá itt, csak a szertartás tanúk marad.” _If you want to sign here, only the ceremony with witnesses remains._

            The couple signed, and were led back into the chapel. They were greeted by Coulson and Hill, both smiling at them.

            „Ready?” Clint asked their friends, receiving nods.

            When the ceremony finished two hours later, Clint and Natasha thanked the priest and left for the quinjet to take them back, Hill and Coulson following behind them.

            An hour into the trip, with three left to go, Coulson pulled out his phone and said, „Since you didn’t get your first dance yet, I hope this will be okay.” He pressed play and Lou Reed’s ’Perfect Day’ began. Clint stood up and took Natasha’s hand. He led her to the aisle, pulling her close as they rocked back and forth, enjoying the moment.

*END FLASHBACK*

            Clint turned towards Natasha, “Happy Anniversary.”

            “Happy Anniversary. Love you.”

            “I can’t believe it’s been two years, Tash. It doesn’t seem real.” Clint grinned and leaned in to kiss his wife.

            “Yes birdbrain. I did marry you, perhaps against my better judgment…but alas I did.”

            They smiled at each other for a moment before deciding to get up for breakfast. Natasha decided to walk down in her pajamas, a black tank top and red shorts. Clint put on a purple tank top and grey sweatpants. Together they walked to the elevator to the kitchen.

            When they arrived, Steve and Peggy were talking with Sam about meeting up with Maria later for lunch. Sam turned towards the couple, “Hey guys- we made pancakes. They’re in the fridge.”


	10. Peace ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About a month after their anniversary

The day started out normally. There weren’t any missions, no drama, just the regular routine. Tony and Clint had just sat down to watch a movie when Clint’s day took a turn for the worse.

Clint moved his hand slightly. It just happened to be enough for Tony to see the tattoo on the inside of his finger. “What’s that, Hawk?”

Clint looked up from his file- “What?”

“The tattoo on your finger.” Tony stared at him.

“Nothing, Tony.”

Tony looked at him, unrelenting. “You wouldn’t have it if it were nothing. So what is it?”

Clint was saved from answering when Natasha walked in the room and sat between them, putting her legs up on Clint’s lap. “What’s nothing?” She asked.

“The tattoo on the inside of his ring finger.” Tony answered.

            “It’s nothing, Tony.” Clint answered, moving his arms over Natasha’s legs.

            “You wouldn’t have it if it were nothing.”

            The rest of the team came out of the elevators, Pepper leading them to the couches, and everyone filed in around them. “What’s nothing?” Darcy asked, settling on the floor in front of Jane, with Vidar.

            “Clint has a tattoo on his finger that he won’t tell me about.”

            “Tony, stop bugging him. If he wants you to know, he’ll tell you.” Pepper said, snuggling against Tony’s shoulder.

            “Just tell him Clint, it’ll be easier on you in the future.” Darcy chimed in.

            “We won’t move on from this until you tell us.” Tony said, smug.

            Clint turned towards Natasha, she just glared in Tony’s direction, but nodded. Clint sighed, “It’s instead of a ring.”

            “A ring for what?” Tony asked.

            “Wedding ring.”

            “WHAT?! You and Spider? When?!” Tony exclaimed, the group shocked.

            “About three years now.” Natasha answered.

            “You were married this whole time, and didn’t tell us?”

            “Didn’t figure it was a big deal. We haven’t been hiding it, we just haven’t announced it.” Clint answered, holding his wife’s hand.

            Tony’s jaw had dropped, and hadn’t moved since the announcement. Pepper shoved his mouth shut. The rest of the team had been stunned into silence as well. “When?” he managed to ask.

            “Budapest.” Clint said.

            “I knew, of course, but since they weren’t sharing, why should I?” Coulson stated smirking, moving from the doorway near the elevator to the couches filled with the Avengers and their spouses and children.

            “But we’re family…” Tony started.

            “And we also like to keep certain things private. We’re assassins, Tony. We don’t announce things. We keep them quiet. Everything in our entire lives has been like that.” Clint said, watching Natasha as she began to look down.

            “You should have told us. We’re family. We could’ve had a party for your anniversary…” Tony said, becoming sad.

            “Tony, let it go. They’ve told us. We all have our secrets. Let theirs go.” Bruce said, trying to get their friend to calm down.

            “Fine. But that doesn’t mean I forgive you.” Tony glared at the couple.

            “I think we can cope with that.” Clint said, moving to hug his wife closer.


	11. Round Two and a Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise two and a mission that goes horribly wrong

Natasha walked back to the community living floor with Peggy. They sat down on the couch next to Steve and Bruce. Bruce hugged Natasha and let her lean on him as they finished watching ‘How it’s Made’ for Steve to catch up on the technology he’s missed. Everyone stayed in their current positions for the next few hours, until Clint came in with Jane declaring dinner was ready.

The four filed into the elevator to go down to the kitchen. Bruce and Steve helped put the food on the table, as the others filed into their seats. Dinner was composed of Clint’s steaks, fruit salad, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes.

Natasha was able to get half her food down before she ran off to the bathroom, Peggy and Clint following in pursuit. They sat down next to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Once she was done, she sat back and looked at them, “These next few months won’t be easy, will they?” Peggy shook her head. Natasha sighed, standing up to rinse her mouth out. Peggy waited another minute before she returned to the table, responding to the questioning looks, “She’s not feeling well, probably a stomach virus.”

Another few minutes passed, and then Clint and Natasha returned to the table to finish eating. Natasha ate a quarter of what was left on her plate, and then went back to the living floor. The others finished shortly after and began clearing the table. Bruce turned towards Clint, “I’ll check her out if you give me a few minutes.” Clint nodded.

Clint left to get Natasha. She was curled up on the couch, clutching her stomach. “Nat, Bruce can check you out, come on. Let’s go see him.” He pulled her into his arms, and carried her to the elevator. They walked into the med floor.

Bruce arrived a couple minutes later. “Feeling sick?” he asked, readying exam equipment. Natasha nodded, not trusting herself to speak. “I’m going to use this scan your stomach, make sure everything’s okay.” He pulled her shirt up to reveal half of her stomach, and proceeded to pour some gel on her stomach. He moved the wand around on the gel. Bruce pulled Clint over to stand between him and Natasha, so they could view the monitor of the machine.

He pointed to a spot on the monitor, “That is your baby.” Natasha turned her head to look, and she had a moment of panic before Clint held her hand. “Let me clean you off, then I want to talk to you, and figure out a plan.”

A moment later, Bruce finished cleaning Natasha’s stomach off and she moved to stand next to Clint. Bruce moved to his computer, pressed a few keys and walked over to the printer. “Okay, given the circumstances, it would be best if I met with you every day. What have you been feeling so far?”

“Extreme nausea and sickness, tiredness, and weird sense of smell.” Natasha answered.

Bruce nodded and wrote notes on the inside of a file next to the table. “Unfortunately, that is regular for the first few months. I would eat plainer, bland foods. Try not to stress or push yourself too much. You don’t want to risk it.” Natasha nodded at Bruce’s words. Bruce handed her the print outs from the computer. “These are workouts you can do.”

Clint looked at them over his wife’s shoulder. “These are only half of what she’d do normally.” He turned towards Natasha, “You’re going to have to adjust.” Natasha grudgingly nodded. “Thanks Bruce. What time tomorrow?”

“How about before lunch each day?”

“Works for me.” Natasha said. “Thanks.” Natasha turned and started walking away, Clint following, Bruce not far behind.

The three walked back to the elevators and rode to the living floor. They joined the others on the couches as they put on ‘Great Gatsby’ they’d recorded earlier in the week when they’d been pulled out for a mission. Phil walked out of the elevator with three bowls of popcorn and sat next to Jane, sharing the bowls amongst the couches.

The movie was almost finished when JARVIS paused it and interrupted, stating “Director Fury has a mission for the team, sir.”

Tony replied, “He can wait until it’s done.”

Phil added, “Tell him Coulson has them working at the moment and they will be done in twenty minutes.”

“Yes sirs.” JARVIS answered and continued playing the film.

It finished soon enough, giving the team enough time to change. Coulson left for the Hellicarrier as the team got changed. One by one the team arrived on the helicopter pad. Natasha got into the quinjet and started it up as Bruce arrived, the last one. She started flying, glancing over at Clint occasionally as they had a murmured conversation. Tony was intently trying to listen in on before Thor and Peggy caught them.

“What?” Tony asked, trying to feign innocence.

“I do not think Lady Natasha and Barton would appreciate you listening to their conversation.” Thor said, eyeing Tony, trying his best to guilt him out of it.

“Tony, honestly- what do you think Natasha and Clint will do to you if they knew you were listening?” Peggy said, moving closer to him.

“Nothing, if they don’t find out…”

“Tony- don’t even try. I will personally come over there and kill you myself.” Bruce said, never looking up from his book.

At this point, Clint turned around and eyed Tony, exchanging glances with Peggy, her silently telling him everything he needed to know. Clint turned back to Natasha, pressing two buttons, then started yelling at Tony while Natasha tried not to laugh. Tony looked stunned for a moment, then confused as to why there was no sound from Clint’s mouth. He’d forgotten about the soundproof tech. Clint turned back to Natasha.

“So are we really going to Rome after this, or were you making it up to mess with Tony?” Natasha asked.

“Oh no, we’re going. And doing everything else I said.”

Natasha nodded in agreement, “Tell them we’re close to getting there- two minutes tops.”

Clint walked to the back of the jet to fill the team in. he came back and sat down. “Nat- I know you want to still do field work, but-“

Natasha cut him off, “I’m staying on the jet. I’m not risking anything, so don’t worry. Besides- you’re gonna need a getaway pilot. Be safe.” Clint nodded and gave her a quick kiss. “We’re here.” She informed him.

The team gathered their weapons together and jumped out. Natasha kept the plane hidden in trees, the invisibility shield up. Everyone kept in contact as they split off to take down some high-end weapons dealers in the mountains near Switzerland.

“You okay in there?” Natasha checked with the team.

“Good here, you?” Tony responded.

“Alright here too.” Clint said, just before gunshots were heard. Natasha switched on her comms with Coulson. “What’s going on Phil?” she asked, worried.

“Two guys came out from behind Barton, he was grazed moments before he shot them dead. Tony and Thor are at the main base; Bruce, Steve, and Peggy are going through corridors trying to find anyone else.”

Natasha watched from the plane as rocks started sliding down the mountain. “Guys- you need to be out really soon, rocks are sliding.”

Clint acknowledged and said he’d be almost out in the next two minutes. The rest of the team said they’d be done in less than five.

The next thing Natasha knew, the rocks began sliding faster, as more came down, she yelled into the comms, “ABORT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!” She tried to stop herself from panicking. She kept watch on the mountain and the cave entrance as Coulson yelled plans through the comms to the team.

Ten seconds later, Tony and Thor were flying out, Clint held between them, the rest following on foot. Natasha turned the engines back to flying mode, turned off stealth, and prepared for an immediate escape.

The team piled in the back and Natasha lifted off and flew for another minute before hearing ragged breaths. She turned and saw Clint lying on the floor, surrounded by Bruce and Peggy, trying to help him. Natasha turned back, put on autopilot, and ran back to Clint. ‘He looks so pale. Too pale.’ Natasha thought. “What happened?” She managed to get out before panic set in.

“He was shot in the side, right before we moved out. The guy’s in bits- Tony made sure of that.” Bruce responded. Peggy keeping pressure on the wound as Bruce pulled the necessary supplies out of his bag. “Natasha- you can’t panic. He’ll be okay, we just need to get back as fast as possible.” Bruce gave her a warning look. Peggy glanced up, giving Natasha a comforting smile before turning back to Clint. Natasha hurried back to the cockpit, turning off autopilot to use the fastest engines they had.

They arrived back at the tower in twenty minutes, the team racing out to Bruce’s medical lab. Tony and Thor laid Clint on the table and let Bruce and Peggy through to save him.

            Natasha watched them, as Steve held her close, not letting her get any closer. After a minute of the pair working on Clint and trying to fix the wound, Clint’s heart started dropping and Natasha let out a sob she’d been containing. Still in Steve’s arms, she cried, “Клинт! Клинт, пожалуйста, давай, не оставляй меня, пожалуйста! Мой ястреб, давай!” Clint! Clint, please, come on, do not leave me, please! My hawk, come on!

            Peggy grabbed the defibulator and handed it to Bruce. “Clear.” He said, and then proceeded to shock Clint. After a few seconds, the longest seconds of Natasha’s life, Clint’s heart started beating again. Another monitor began to beep rapidly. Bruce yelled, “Steve- get her out of here!” Steve pulled Natasha back, Tony moving to help.

            They pulled her into the elevator, Natasha kept fighting them until they made it to the kitchen. Natasha collapsed against them and sobbed, still trying to fight, though weakly. Steve began to make her favorite tea; Tony sat down next to her and held her while she sobbed.

            Tony continued to hold Natasha for a few minutes. Steve brought her the tea, she sipped on it until JARVIS told them Bruce was ready for them to come back. Tony helped Natasha stand up. The three walked back to the elevator and met Bruce just outside of the room.

            “He’s going to be out for a few days. Trust me- it’s better if I don’t tell you.” Bruce gestured to the others to take her inside.

            Natasha walked in to Peggy sitting on the bed next to Clint, her hand on his head.  Peggy glanced back at the sound of Steve and Tony walking in. Natasha walked over to Clint, sitting on the other side of him.

            “He’s been pale for too long. Does he have any allergies or bad reactions to meds we don’t typically use?” Peggy asked, starting to stand up.

            “None that we know of.” Natasha answered.

            Peggy walked over to a locked cabinet, and pulled out a syringe and bottle. “You might want to stand back. Bruce- come in here!”

            Bruce came in the door just in time for Peggy to put the needle in Clint’s arm. Clint took a deep breath and his heart began to race. After a few moments, he settled back down, no longer pale and sickly looking.

            “What was that?” Natasha asked.

            “I gave him just enough of the serum to trigger his healing process. It won’t turn him into a supersoldier, but he will heal faster this time around.” Natasha gave Peggy a small smile. Clint was no longer quite as pale, but it was clear he would be unconscious for a few days. Natasha looked back at the door, and let herself be escorted out by Bruce and Steve.

            They led her to the adjoining room and let her sit on the bed. Steve left after a nod from Bruce. “I need to check you out again after that scare.” Bruce told her. Natasha nodded as Bruce repeated the same procedure he had earlier, but putting more focus on the heartbeat. “Everything seems to be okay, but we can’t afford anymore scares like that one. You are not going on anymore missions. I will help Tony set up a room for you to help, but no leaving the tower, not even for the Helicarrier. No training tomorrow either. Take it easy. Clear?” Natasha grudgingly nodded. She readjusted her clothes and sat up.

They walked out and went back up to the living floor. Natasha sat down next to Tony. He put his arms around her and she leaned into him, trying not to lose it again. “Just breathe, He’ll be okay. Just breathe.” He told her in a quiet voice. They just got through the next couple scenes in ‘Arrow’ as Pepper walked in with Alex on her hip. “We’ll talk later.” Tony mumbled as Pepper leaned over to kiss him. She sat Alex on Tony’s other side, Natasha still watching the show.

A few minutes later, Natasha was asleep, Tony layed her down and pulled blankets over her. He told Alex to remain quiet until the show was done, then walked back to where Peggy was staying with Clint.

“Natasha’s asleep watching TV with Alex.” Tony said as he walked in, only making Peggy jump slightly.

“She really hasn’t been getting much sleep lately, it’s well deserved.”

“Is she okay? I know what just happened, but the two of them are being really secretive and anxious. They try not to show it, but you can see it.”

“That’s something you’ll find out when they want you to, and not before, Tony. You know them.”

Tony slumped slightly, “I know, but I’m worried.”

“I know, but I’m sure they’re fine.”

Tony nodded and walked to his floor. “JARVIS- run diagnostic on Natasha and Clint.”

“Sir- I’m afraid I can’t. It’s been overwritten.”

Tony frowned. He walked over to his couch and sat down. A few minutes later, Pepper walked in, sitting down next to him.

“What’s up with Natasha?” Pepper asked,

Tony hesitated a moment before starting, “Clint almost died during a mission today and Natasha broke down. Clint will be fine, Natasha needs rest. They’re hiding something and they’re worried about it. I just don’t know what it is. And someone is covering it up for them.”

“Why didn’t you call me?! They’ll tell you when they want you to know…WHY DIDN’T YOU CALL ME?!”

“You were in a meeting, and it’s not something you can leave in a message. We didn’t think he was going to die anyway.”

“NEXT TIME YOU WILL CALL!” Pepper yelled, twisting Tony’s ear for emphasis. Tony nodded, grimacing from pain. “Good.” She let go.

 


	12. Round two and a mission failure pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2

Bruce walked over to a couch and sat down, watching Natasha out of the corner of his eye. He turned on the TV and caught up on a few of the shows he’d recorded. Alex had left the room a few hours ago, going to find Vidar to play.

After a few hours, Natasha started shifting, then within seconds, thrashing around and screaming. Bruce ran over and tried to wake her up. A few moments later, Peggy and Jane ran over from the elevators. The three tried to wake her, to no avail. Peggy finally pulled out her phone. “Hold her down.” Peggy instructed Jane and Bruce. Once they’d done so, she hit play on a recording, holding it to Natasha’s ear. She calmed within seconds and opened her eyes. The three sat back and let out long breaths. Natasha sat up and tried to figure out what happened while focusing on her nightmares.

“What were you dreaming of?” Jane asked, worried.

“Doesn’t matter. Clint?”

“The same. It was them again, wasn’t it?” Peggy asked. Natasha nodded and they exchanged glances.

“Food’s almost ready. Steve’s making mac and cheese and his apple pie…” Jane trailed off. Bruce helped Natasha stand, and they all went to the kitchen, helping to set the table.

Once dinner was finished, Natasha stayed in the med room with Clint, waiting for any improvements.

Tensions remained high amongst the team as they waited for any sign Clint may wake up soon.

The next morning Natasha refused to leave the room, except to shower. Darcy brought her breakfast, and sat with her for a while at a time. Coulson never received notice of any missions, so the team stayed in the tower for the time being.

Another night went by. Around lunch time, Natasha felt Clint’s finger’s move tighter around hers. She looked up and saw his eyes trying to open. “Hey you- you really scared me.” She said, letting out a long breath and moved from her chair to his side on the bed.

“I’m sorry. Turned around and the next thing I know, I can’t breathe.”

Natasha looked away for a moment, trying to phrase her next statement. Clint noticed, and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“They’re back. They’re getting worse.”

Tony walked into the doorway for a moment, then moved back to the wall, listening in before he had to walk in. He held the food he’d brought for Natasha close, so he wouldn’t give his position away.

“The RR?” Clint asked, concern evident on his face. Natasha nodded and tightened her grip on his hand. “We’ll try something else. Maybe Coulson’s figured something out.”

Tony chose that moment to knock on the door. Clint and Natasha turned as he walked in and handed the food to Natasha, pushing the trash can closer. “I know you’re still not over that stomach thing, so try to aim.” Clint tried to stifle a laugh. “Want anything?” Clint shook his head and Tony walked out.

“Clint woke up, but I’d give the two some time before going in there.” Tony said as he arrived in the kitchen where the rest of the tower’s occupants were currently eating lunch. The team nodded their heads and carried on their previous conversations. They didn’t notice Tony walking back to the elevator.

“JARVIS- what’s the RR?” he asked.

JARVIS responded, “It may be referring to the Red Room, a highly secretive Russian Spy Operation that was shut down four years ago.”

“Any info on it?”

“Most of it is blocked; even I can’t break through it. The only available information is that they would steal and brainwash children, particularly young girls, for a special program. The rest of the information is beyond my capabilities, sir.”

“Thanks JARVIS. There’s no links with Natasha is there?”

“Everything is blocked and encrypted, sir.”

“Alright, thanks.” Tony began to think about all the times ‘RR’ has been mentioned, or the ambiguous ‘them’ around Natasha when she’s scared or tense. He started to put the pieces together, and realized Natasha was a part of that operation. He decided the next time he was alone with her, he’d ask. Well, maybe with Pepper nearby so she doesn’t kill me he thought.


	13. Round two of finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People find out

Natasha walked into the kitchen for some crackers. She couldn’t stomach much else. Steve had just poured coffee and turned around to see her. She was in Clint’s old SHIELD training shirt and her shorts, her long red hair messy from a night full of tossing and turning. Steve smiled at her and held his hand out to her. He walked her over to the table so he could make a plate of crackers for her. He noticed it was all she was eating lately.

            Tony walked in the room and grabbed coffee. He turned and started making his way to the table when he looked at Natasha. He stood against one of the counters trying to deduce what was different.

            Steve gave her the cracker plate and said quietly, “You know, you look like you’re glowing. You look nice.”

            Tony heard and said, “Not pregnant are you?” jokingly. Natasha paled slightly and dropped her cracker. Tony dropped his coffee when he noticed, causing the mug to shatter.

            Steve asked, “Are you?” Natasha nodded.

            “How far this time?” Tony asked, still in shock.

            “About eleven weeks, I think.” Natasha looked down.

            “Does anyone else know?” Steve enquired, moving to clean the coffee and ceramic off the floor.

            “Bruce and Peggy. I think Alex has an idea… I don’t know if anyone else has managed to figure it out yet. Obviously Coulson knows. Whatever Bruce knows, Fury knows.”

            “Why haven’t you told us?” Tony said, clearly hurt.

            “Because I didn’t want to risk anything, or having pity or be treated as a fragile doll about to break at any moment. I can’t handle it.”

            “That’s understandable, but as not only your team, but your family, we should know.”

            “That’s exactly why we didn’t want to tell you, Tony.” Clint said, appearing from the door way.


	14. Coulson deserves nice things too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson gets a nice surprise for once

Coulson sat down at the kitchen table with his perfect sandwich, when Tony walked him, talking on his Bluetooth, took one look at him and said, “Listen I have to call you back, but I’m looking forward to it.” and hung up. This concerned him.

            “Who’d you call?” Coulson asked.

            “No one. Whatcha eating?” Tony asked, beginning to riffle through the fridge, looking for food to help him through his next 48 hours in the lab working on Jane’s new theory.

            “Sandwich, Audrey used to make ones like this for me, they’re amazing. Want me to make you one?” Phil asked, starting to get up.

            “Sure, also- you’re gonna be around the tower for the next few days right?” Tony asked, never looking at Coulson, attention fully on food.

            “Should be. No assignments so far.” He moved around, gathering the ingredients for the sandwich. “Audrey took me to this place called Bunk Sandwiches, they had an amazing Pork Belly Cubano, it’s made with ham, swiss cheese, pickles and mustard. When we couldn’t go, we’d make it back at the apartment.” Coulson finished, smile on his face. He put the sandwich in foil and handed it to Tony to take to the lab.

            “Thanks Phil. You should tell me more stories, they’re interesting.” Tony walked back to the elevator to the lab.

            “JARVIS, if Audrey calls, immediately patch it through to me, Coulson can’t know anything.”

            “Yes sir.” JARVIS answered.

Two days later, Maria phoned up to Tony stating that Audrey had arrived and was waiting in the lobby. He went down to meet her. Immediately upon seeing Tony, she ran and hugged him. “Thanks for doing this, Tony. I appreciate it.” She told him, after releasing him.

“Well, I wanted to surprise him, and besides, I know how much you two mean to each other. I was going to fly him out to see you before New York happened. You know the rest.” Tony stated, grabbing her bags, and walked with her towards the elevator. Once they were inside, Tony asked, “JARVIS- is he still on his floor?”

“Yes sir. I believe he’s watching Supernanny.” JARVIS replied.

Audrey laughed. “It always was his favorite show.” Tony smiled.

The doors opened, and they passed through the hallway and into Coulson’s living room, Coulson unaware of them walking in behind him on the couch. Audrey walked behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. “How long have you been watching this today?” She asked, trying not to giggle.

“Audrey?” Coulson asked, before turning around to face her. She smiled and watched his reaction. “You’re really here?” He got up and ran to hug her.

They held onto each other for a few minutes before they let go enough to see each other’s faces. “Tony flew me out here. I called a while ago, after your team was apparently in Portland protecting me. I knew you weren’t dead, Tony did his best to cover for you, but eventually I wore him down.”  

Coulson smiled. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you. I figured it was safer for you, for a while it was. Then you had begun to move on, and I didn’t want to drag you back into my life.” He looked down, eyes full of shame and sadness.

Audrey moved his chin back up, “I never moved on. I could barely function before Tony relented. Trust me. I’m here now.”

That was the last Tony heard as he snuck out of the room and back to the team on the living floor.

            He didn’t hear Coulson asking Audrey, “Is it still a yes then?” Nor did he hear her reply, “Of course! And I’ll have you know, I could never bring myself to take this off.” She said, motioning to the ring on her left hand.

Once Tony reached the floor, he announced, “Do not go to Coulson’s floor for a while. He’s going to need some time.”

“Is something wrong with Son of Coul?” Thor asked, worried about his friend.

“No. I brought Audrey here, and they need some time to catch up.” Tony replied, sitting down, starting to play with Alex as he was using his new StarkPad. Natasha and Clint exchanged small smiles, and continued reading their parenting books they needed to ready for the next few months.

“So Spidey- what food do we need to order from the store to stock up on now?” Tony asked, pulling out his own StarkPad to make a list.

Natasha glared at him for using the nickname, then continued, “Pineapples. Lots of them. Plum flavored ice cream. And kissel and Lymonnyk.” She grinned into Clint’s shoulder as he pulled her into him.

Tony looked confused, “I don’t know what the last two are. Are you going Russian on me again?”

Clint laughed, “Yes, the last two you would have to order from a Russian bakery or we can make them. But they’re not found most places.” Tony nodded and turned back to his son.

“You want to go see Coulson and Audrey in a couple hours?” Clint whispered to his wife, watching her while she read through trying to find useful information.

She nodded and pointed towards a section in the book. “We should show this to Bruce, see if it pertains to me at all.” Clint nodded, and continued reading over her shoulder.

They ate lunch a half hour later, consisting of mango smoothies for most of the team, and then Clint and Natasha headed to see Coulson and Audrey. They walked through until they found them sitting on the couch watching ‘Supernanny’ together.

Coulson heard their stifled laughter first, getting up to approach them. Audrey turned and saw why he got up and raced up herself. She ran to Clint first, hugging tightly, then turning to Natasha. She was about to hug her tightly too, before she saw Natasha’s hand subconsciously resting on her stomach. Her jaw fell agape. “Are you pregnant?” She asked, beginning to smile. Natasha nodded, and Audrey grinned, and hugged her gently, careful of Natasha’s state. “My congratulations to you both. How long?” She said, stepping back to Phil’s side, as she did so he placed an arm around her waist.

“I’m four and a half months right now. We’re hoping everything goes alright with this one.” Natasha said, a small smile on her lips as she looked at Clint.

“We made it to nine weeks the last time, so we’re hoping…” Clint said, smile on his lips as well.

Audrey nodded, “It must’ve been hard, but hey, I’m sure it will be fine. Besides, you have the rest of your team here for you.” The couple nodded, and she continued, “I will be here for the next couple weeks, so if there’s anything you need…”

“Thanks Audrey... How’s Portland?” Clint asked, shifting his weight towards his wife.

“It’s good. The theatre’s refurbishing, so they gave me a few weeks off. And I get to spend them with Phil again. I did bring some Bunk sandwiches. They’re in the fridge. You may have to fight Phil for them.” Audrey stated. As she finished, Clint and Coulson began an absurd staring contest in competition for the famed Portland sandwiches.

The phone rang, Phil moved to answer it. “Hello…Mmmhmm, here she is.” He said before handing the phone to Audrey.

“Yes, speaking….Yes…. Really? Um…Okay. How soon?... That sounds great…. Thank you so much.” Audrey said, then hung up, face shocked. She answered their confused expressions by stating, “I was just offered a year-round performance job at Carnegie Hall.”

“Congratulations! You took it?” Phil asked. She nodded. He hugged her securely.

“Congrats, and also on your upcoming nuptials.” Clint said, patting Audrey on her shoulder, as she never moved from Coulson’s hug,

“Thanks. I guess I’ll have to move to New York. I don’t even know where to find a place…” Audrey began, starting to panic.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll stay here, I have this whole floor, we can design it however you like. I haven’t been here much to fully decorate it yet, but I’m sure with your help, we can make it perfect.” Phil said, smiling to his fiancée. She nodded.

“We’ll give you two some time, but we’re making dinner, so be sure to come for that. Congrats, Audrey.” Natasha said, pulling Clint away back towards the elevator.

Clint and Natasha went to the kitchen to begin putting together dinner. They decided on grilled shrimp salad with Natasha’s special sauce.


	15. Babies and Bets

Natasha and Clint walked into Bruce’s lab for their regularly scheduled appointment. Natasha sat down in her regular spot on the table and Bruce conducted their routine. Once Bruce had finished checking Natasha’s stomach with the machine, he turned towards Clint and Natasha, leaning against the edge of the table.

“Would you like to know the sex of your baby?” Bruce asked, turning his head between the couple.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, panic set in their faces.

“You can always decide later.” Bruce interjected so as to add some relief to their tension.

The couple continued their silent conversation, and then Clint spoke up as Natasha looked away, “I think we want to wait.”

“That’s fine, just let me know, even if it’s not at an appointment.” Bruce said, beginning to clean up the equipment and Natasha’s stomach.

The assassins nodded and thanked their friend before leaving the lab for the Nest.

Once they were able to sit on the couch, curling into each other, they began to discuss the thought of finding out the sex of their baby.

“Do we want to know?” Clint asked, worried tone evident in his voice.

“I don’t know, it’s our baby, but it’s just too real… What if something happens?” Nat said, looking up at her husband’s eyes.

Clint reached up to hold his wife’s face, “It is real, it’s scary as hell, and nothing we ever imagined, especially after Budapest… but we have to face this and hope for the best. I think we should; besides I happen to know Tony started a bet about it.”

Natasha snorted, “Of course he did. But Clint…”

“Nat, I know. But, please… this is our baby and we need to be prepared for knowing what we’re up against. This is nothing we’ve been up against, and we should have some idea of what we’re going to be dealing with. Operation Baby.”

“Operation baby? Seriously?”

“What? You know you love my codenames.”

Natasha snorted again.

“Let’s go to bed, and we can talk with Bruce in the morning.” Clint said, picking his wife up to carry her to their bed in the Nest. Natasha mumbled into Clint’s chest and they laid down for the night.

The next morning at breakfast Clint leaned over to Bruce and informed him of their decision, Bruce nodded and the group continued their meal.

Once finished, the trio went to the lab for their testing. Bruce put gel on Natasha’s stomach and Clint sat in his usual chair. Bruce put the wand on a certain spot on her stomach and turned towards the couple.

“So you’re absolutely sure of knowing?” Bruce asked, checking their decision.

“Yes.” Natasha answered.

“Okay… If you look here,” he said pointing to the screen, “you can see your baby girl.”

Natasha held a nervous smile, trying not to let her fear of her past show, while Clint squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Это хорошо, любовь, это будет по-другому для нее.” Natasha nodded and began to genuinely smile at the image of her baby girl.

 

They decided to tell everyone at dinner that night, they couldn’t agree on predicted opinions of the matter.

Phil and Maria had made dinner consisting of grilled chicken salads, fruit smoothies, and mashed potatoes. Clint commented, “Bit of an odd mix, isn’t it?” Natasha elbowed his ribs. He looked at her a bit sheepishly, “It is though…”

“It is, but it’s what we had and it sounded good.” Phil answered, taking his seat between Audrey and Pepper.

“So- before we start, we wanted to make an announcement.” Natasha started, looking at Clint for reassurance. She continued as everyone at the table hushed and looked at her, “We’re having a girl.”

Roars filled the room as each person began congratulating the couple and discussing the bet arranged between them all. Natasha glared at Tony as she heard the amounts in the bet. She leaned back slightly, never taking her eyes off Tony, into Clint’s shoulder. “So- you knew?”

“Well, I am a spy, darling. Yes…I also just won us $30- Coulson and I split our money, I guessed on both parts, all through Phil.”

Natasha laughed and waited for Tony to look back over at her. Finally he did and she was not disappointed in his expression- bold and embarrassed with a hint of fear. Natasha raised an eyebrow, Tony’s embarrassment now fully present at being caught.

Once dinner was finished, Steve left with Jane and Pepper to plan the baby shower, the rest went their separate ways, Thor and Tony taking their sons out for dessert a few streets down. Clint and Natasha went to their nest and put on a movie.

“Why don’t you want to watch Corpse Bride? It’s only one of Tim Burton’s best movies.” Clint asked Natasha as they settled into their bed on the top floor. “Fine. But tomorrow we are watching Corpse Bride. I will get Alex on my side with this. Do not doubt me.” Clint gave her a smug expression.

“Fine.” She said, beginning to laugh at his determination.

Clint pulled up Robin Hood on their TV, made some glasses of juice, and laid down with Natasha, pulling the blankets around them to settle in for the night.

When the movie finished, Natasha had fallen asleep. Clint wrapped her in blankets and tucked himself in bed to go to sleep as well.


	16. Working out is dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things always go wrong

The morning came, and Natasha woke up for her regular morning workout. She slid quietly out of bed to get changed. Once she was ready, she went to the training floor. Natasha walked in to see Steve already half way through his workout. He turned around to see her, “Hey- I thought you weren’t allowed to do anything physical anymore?”

“I can do a very limited set of exercises. I really hate being pregnant.” Natasha responded. Steve nodded and continued his workout.

Twenty minutes later, Steve had just finished and was drinking his water, and he heard Natasha’s sharp cry of pain. “Natasha? What’s wrong?” Steve said, rushing over to where Natasha was standing doubled over.

“Get… Clint…” Natasha gasped out. Steve yelled for JARVIS to get Clint there immediately, and was relieved when her husband ran through the doorway a minute later.

“Nat- what’s wrong- look at me…” Clint said, terrified.

“Baby… It hurts… like the…last time…” Natasha said with each breath.

Clint nodded and picked her up carefully. He and Steve rushed her out to the elevator to get to Bruce’s lab. “JARVIS- Get Bruce to meet us in the lab in a few seconds.” Steve told the AI while Clint tried to calm his wife.

“Yes sir.” JARVIS responded.

When the doors opened, the trio moved to the bed as Bruce ran in from the opposite elevator. “What’s wrong?” Bruce asked as he set up the necessary equipment.

“We were training- separately, and I heard her cry out, then double over.” Steve responded, looking between his friend and the doctor.

“That’s when he got me in, and she said it feels like the last time.” Clint looked up at Bruce worriedly.

Bruce nodded and got to work. He examined her stomach, gently putting pressure in certain spots, nodding when Natasha whimpered or cried out in response. He began an ultrasound on her stomach, and then paused over an area by the baby’s heart. “This is why- there’s not enough blood getting to your daughter. We’re going to need a blood transfusion- and quickly. What’s your blood type?”

“AB.”

“Okay… I need to check to see if anyone else has that blood type on hand, okay?” Bruce checked before beginning to walk to his computer.

“Don’t bother- I have the same type.” Clint said, causing the doctor to stop in his tracks. Clint began moving his arm so as to begin the transfusion. Bruce began getting the IVs and equipment set up to begin the process. Within a minute, the transfusion began and Natasha was crying a bit less.

“не волнуйтесь свою любовь, все будет хорошо. не бойтесь. Nat, просто продолжайте смотреть на меня.” _Don't worry my love, everything will be fine. Don't be scared. Nat, just keep looking at me._ She nodded, her eyes never leaving Clint’s.

After ten minutes, and almost enough blood being transfused, Bruce checked the ultrasound again. “Your daughter has almost enough blood now. Everything should be fine. Things have to be changed to prevent this from happening again, though. No more working out- at all. We can’t risk this. I’ll find some yoga exercises for you to do if you get incredibly restless. I don’t want you walking any more than necessary, and I don’t want you trying to sneak around trying to do your regular activities. They will not be your regular activities for another four months.” Bruce said concerned, giving Natasha a stern look, daring her to challenge him.

All she could do was nod and hold back her tears. She mumbled something in Russian and Clint nodded. Clint turned to Steve, “Can you tell Peggy we won’t be there for dinner, and can you just let people know we’re gonna need a few days?”

“Absolutely. Anything else? Need me to run interference with Fury?” Steve responded, standing straighter and crossing his arms.

“Actually, yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Steve.” Clint said.


	17. New additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring few months until the arrival

Natasha walked around the tower with Steve as he carried the bags of baby things Pepper and Peggy had bought while out. They were beginning to walk into the nursery when Natasha had a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched Steve’s arm. He turned towards her, “Natasha? What’s wrong?”

“I think I just went into labor.”

“We need to get back. Hold on.” Steve tried to set the bags on the ground but ended up tossing them, and picked Natasha up in his arms. Steve hurried across the floor until they reached the elevator.

When they reached the elevator, Steve asked JARVIS to take them to the medical floor. Steve laid Natasha down on the bed that had been prepared for her the week before, and then asked JARVIS to get Clint and Bruce. While waiting for the two to arrive, Steve held Natasha’s hand and tried to calm her down through her panic and pain. When the two arrived, Bruce rushed to the medical equipment and Clint to his wife’s side. Steve walked over to Bruce. “Need anything?”

Bruce shook his head. “Not yet, I’ll let you know.” Steve nodded and walked out.

Steve walked out to the living floor, where everyone was waiting for some news. Steve pulled Peggy to his side and held her there for a moment before he relayed the situation. “Natasha’s in labor, and we don’t know how it’s going to go. We do know that for the moment everything is fine, and Bruce will let us know if he needs anything.”

After a few hours, Natasha wasn’t much further along, and Bruce had tried several methods to try to speed up the process before any harm came to Natasha or her child, but nothing seemed to be working.

Peggy went to go visit and see how everything was going as Natasha had been in labor seven hours already with no progress. When Peggy walked in, she sat down on the other side of Natasha not occupied by Clint. She told them a story of spending time with her father once when she was little, how he taught her to dance. Natasha smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace when she felt something on her legs.

Peggy moved the blanket, and saw blood on her legs. “BRUCE!”

Bruce ran over and saw the blood. He immediately turned around and grabbed the necessary equipment he needed. “We need to do a C-section on her, to stop the bleeding. Clint- grab the anesthetic on the counter.” Clint did as told, and Bruce and Peggy worked on numbing Natasha as Clint calmed her. They soon told the couple to look away, and that they’d meet their daughter soon.

After performing the necessary incisions, Bruce worked to get the baby out. Peggy let Clint cut the umbilical cord, and then worked on cleaning the baby. Bruce finished the process and worked on fully fixing the bleeding problem.

After what felt like an eternity, the situation was righted, and Natasha was stitched up, Clint and Natasha held their daughter. Peggy worked on cleaning the equipment while Bruce had to deliver news to the new parents.

“I know it was a difficult and precarious pregnancy, but with the bleeding and what I had to do to stop it, it is definite that you can never have any more children.” Bruce said, extremely apologetically.

“Never an option, but thanks.” Clint answered.

“Say, decided on a name yet, Doll?” Peggy asked, finishing cleaning.

“Arina Eleanor. Arina means ‘peace’ and Eleanor was Clint’s mother’s name.” Natasha said, holding her daughter’s hand. “You can bring the rest in if you’re ready.”

“You may want to feed her first, do you want one of us to explain it?” Bruce asked Natasha.

“It’s fine if you do.”

Bruce launched into an explanation and helped Natasha situate herself. Once Arina was fed and Natasha wanted the others in the room, Bruce gave the okay.

Peggy left and brought the others up to see their niece. The team and their partners and kids came through the door and rushed towards the couple. Before anyone else could ask, Tony said, “What’s the kid’s name?”

“Her name is Arina Eleanor.” Clint answered, as Natasha handed him their daughter.

“She’s a doll. May I hold her?” Steve asked, approaching Clint and Arina. Clint carefully handed Steve his daughter, watching her curl into Steve. She watched him with big blue-green eyes. Steve moved the blanket closer to her neck, she nuzzled further in, her fingers stretching out to reach his. She grasped his finger and held on as she continued to watch him and the group surrounding her. “You look like your momma, darlin’.”

Tony moved closer to Steve. He looked over his friend’s shoulder to see his niece. “She sure does, Capsicle. A little spider bird.” He ignored the glare Clint and Natasha gave him. “She’s tiny. She’ll be just as dangerous as her mother.”

“You bet she will.” Clint said, smugly.

 “Can I hold her next?” Pepper asked, in a quiet voice hoping not to disturb the baby.

“Sure, you just have to pry her away from her Uncle Steve.” Natasha said, slight laugh in her voice.

Steve relenting a few minutes later handed Pepper their niece. “Hey precious.” Pepper said stroking Arina’s fine hair and rocking her. “I’m gonna spoil you rotten, and keep you away from Uncle Tony’s influence and craziness, huh?”

“Tony you can stop hovering, she’s fine.” Clint said, rolling his eyes. Pepper kept murmuring to her niece, and after a bit she was passed to Thor.

“She is magnificent, Lady Natasha. She has your eyes. And your hair Barton. She’s rather small for a Midgardian child, is she not?” Thor asked, suddenly worried.

“She is on the smaller scale, but I believe she will have Natasha’s bone structure. She’s fine though, perfectly healthy.” Bruce reassured Thor.

Thor smiled and turned his attention back to the babe in his arms. “We can take you to Asgard, and you can learn magic. I believe you will do well. Do you want to hold her, Jane?” Thor asked his wife.

She nodded and accepted the baby in her arms. “Hey Arina. You have a great set of Aunts and Uncles here, I hope you know. You will be the most protected baby girl in the entire world. “I’m going to teach you so much science… You’ll be brilliant…”

“Okay, Jane, I think it’s Aunt Darcy time.” Darcy said, moving towards Jane to take Arina into her arms.

Jane shifted Arina to Darcy’s arms, Darcy holding her carefully, as though she may break at any moment. “Hey little princess. I’m your Aunt Darcy. I’m going to keep you away from science for a while, and spoil you rotten. Yes I am.” Darcy said to Arina, cooing her. Arina gurgled and squirmed slightly in Darcy’s arms. “Getting anxious, are we? I guess I’ll give you to Aunt Peggy.” Arina was once again shifted to someone else’s arms, this time Peggy’s.

Peggy held her, swaying from side to side. Arina began to nuzzle into Peggy’s arms. Steve stood behind her, hands on her waist. “She’s going to grow up just like her parents.” Peggy commented. As she did, Tony had reached out to hold Arina’s hand and she threw her arm in the way.

Steve laughed. “Yes, exactly like her parents.”

“You know Bruce, you can see her. She’s your niece too.” Natasha said quietly, gently squeezing his hand.

“I know, but I just wanted to give others a chance to see her. I’ll be seeing the most of her. I think I can wait a bit longer.” He replied, smiling brightly at his friends.

Everyone slowly left after about an hour as they realized Natasha was becoming extremely tired and needed time to recover.

 

 

A few hours later Alex walked up to Natasha’s bed and Clint pulled him into his lap. He motioned for Clint to lean in closer to him. Clint leaned in and Alex whispered, “Does this mean my Mommy and Daddy don’t love me anymore?” He looked very distressed, and Clint pulled him closer.

 Natasha woke to hear, “Of course not, I think they’re excited to have another baby in the house, so you and Vidar will have someone else to play with eventually. Don’t worry, they still love you. It’s just been a while since there was a little one in the tower, okay?” She recognized Clint talking, trying to reassure his nephew.

Alex nodded and noticed his aunt awake and watching. Climbing up the bed to sit next to Natasha, he pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. “Thanks buddy. Want to hold your cousin?” Natasha asked. Alex nodded, and Bruce handed Arina back to her mother, who helped her nephew hold her daughter. “There you go. You were that small once. You can be her big brother.” Natasha said, smiling down at Alex.

“She’s so small. How’s she going to play?” Alex asked, looking down at Arina, eyes full of curiosity.

“She won’t be able to play for quite a while like you do. She has to learn to walk first.” Alex looked disappointed.

Vidar ran in the room followed by Phil. “Aunty Natasha had the baby?!” He yelled, running up to the bed.

“Buddy, you gotta be kinda quiet, babies don’t like loud noises.” Phil said, slowing down once he reached the group of people surrounding the bed. He followed Vidar in the room. “Sorry, we were at Audrey’s performance when we got the call. She told us to come back, and once she’s done, she’ll come straight back.” Phil told Clint and Natasha as he tried to regain his breath. He walked over to the couple and saw the new baby in Natasha’s arms. She handed her daughter to him. “What’s her name?”

“Arina Eleanor Barton.” Clint answered.

“Good name. Hi Arina, I’m your Uncle Phil. You’ll be seeing your Aunt Audrey soon. I just hope you turn out to be less trouble than your parents.” Phil said, slight laugh to his voice.

“I sincerely doubt that Phil. She’s the combination of us. That’s two times the trouble, not half. But good luck buddy.” Clint said, trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the ridiculous notion.

“I know, I know. She’s incredibly precious. I know you have everyone in the tower, but can I baby sit? Like, a lot?”

Natasha laughed and looked at Clint, both having a knowing glint in their eyes. “Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that.” Phil looked up from Arina. “We wanted you and Audrey to be godparents. We know that you two will love her and protect her from anything if something were to happen to us. We just want her to be with the people we have trusted more than ourselves over the years.”

Phil’s eyes started to water. “I don’t know what to say… Yes, of course… I’m really touched, and I hope you know how much the three of you mean to me. Seriously, I know it’s cliché, but the two of you are my best friends, and it’s an honor to mean so much to you.”

Clint and Natasha would always remember the loving and proud look on Phil’s face.


	18. The Right Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet of a dance

Steve walked over to where Peggy was sitting on the couch. He leaned down, “May I have this dance?”

            She nodded and stood. He led her to the middle of their floor and said, “JARVIS- play the song please.”

            “Of course, sir.”

            *so close begins to play*

            Steve leads her into a waltz.

            “Where did you learn to dance like this, soldier?”

            “Actually, from Dugan and Gabe.”

            “Of course Dugan helped.” Peggy laughed.

            “I needed to practice for my best girl.” Steve smiled down as she leaned against his chest.


	19. New babies and sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having a new baby means no sleep

 

            Natasha sang to Arina while she held her cradled in her arms. Natasha sang lullabies- both English and Russian, tried singing songs Clint would sing to her, but nothing seemed to calm her daughter down.

            Finally, as the sun began to rise slowly, Arina’s cries began to calm to whimpers. Natasha tried humming ‘The Sun is Rising’- Clint would laugh at the irony. It seemed to succeed further; Arina began to settle down. Natasha stayed by the window, humming and rocking her daughter, until she finished the song. “Видите, это было не так трудно Дорогая, почему ты делаешь такой шум? Разве вы просто хотите некоторое время? _See, it was not so hard Honey, why are you making so much noise? Do you just want some time?_

            Natasha smiled down as Arina snuggled further into her arms, little smile on her face. She moved to the recliner facing the window. “Вы не знаете, Ари, независимо от того, что я всегда буду здесь. Вы были нашим маленькое чудо, и поверьте мне, я бы не было по-другому. Я был так напуган, когда я узнал, что я был с вами. Я боялся, что случилось со мной что случится с вами. Но это не будет, потому что у нас одна из лучших семей когда-либо, и не из нас хоть раз что-нибудь случится с вами. Мой ангел, я знаю, вы не понимаете, это прямо сейчас, но вы так любили. Вы должны маму и папу, и все ваши тети и дяди, и двоюродных братьев. Ты действительно самое лучшее, что когда-либо случилось со мной, и поверьте мне, дорогая, когда я говорю, что сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы защитить вас.” _You know Ina, no matter what I will always be here. You were our little miracle, and trust me, I wouldn't have it any other way. I was so scared when I found out I was having you. I was afraid what happened to me would happen to you. But it won't because we have one of the best families ever, and none of us will ever let anything happen to you. My angel, I know you don't understand it right now, but you are so loved. You have Mama and Daddy, and all of your aunts and uncles, and cousins. You truly are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and believe me darling when I say I will do everything in my power to protect you._

           

            Clint woke up to find an empty bed and crib. He got out of bed to go to the living floor, running into Darcy in the elevator.

            “Hey Clint, late start?” Darcy asked, looking up from her ipod.

            “Yeah, we couldn’t get Arina to sleep last night, and I was up with her until two. What are you doing today?” Clint responded, rubbing his eyes.

            “I was going to go walking around the city. Jane’s in Asgard trying to work with Heimdall for her theories. So I figured I would take a day off, maybe hit a few clubs… I don’t know.”

            “Alright, just be careful. Avoid the Rage Force club.”

            “Okay…” Darcy said, skeptical.

            “Don’t ask, just avoid it.” Clint said stepping out to the living floor.

            “Will do.” Darcy replied as the doors closed taking Darcy to the lobby.

            Clint walked out to find Natasha asleep on one of the couches with Arina on her chest asleep, both with a blanket on. He smiled as he walked around to see Tony sitting on a couch opposite just smirking taking pictures.

            “Can you send those to me?” Clint inquired as he moved to sit next to Tony.

            “Yeah. Just give me a second. Lean to your left a bit.” Tony angled his phone to get Clint in the picture. Once taken, Tony sent each one to Clint.

            “Can I put on the episode of Lip Synch Battle from last night? I missed it.” Tony nodded and Clint pulled the episode up off their list. “I still can’t believe they got Vin Diesel and Emma Stone together. It’s gotta be a tough competition, I mean, Emma Stone is totally the queen of this game. It’s almost unfair.”

            Natasha woke up to Tony and Clint’s laughter at the end with Emma Stone’s reaction to her win. “Hey guys…” She began before she looked down to see Arina still asleep. Oh thank god, she thought.

            “Hey sleepyhead. The princess there keep you two up?” Tony grinned, not unempathetically.

            Clint groaned and Natasha just hung her head. “I was up with her until two.” Clint said.

            “I got up with her at four fourty-five. It took forever to get her back to sleep.” Natasha elaborated, pausing when she looked down. “Who put the blanket on us?”

            “Who do you think?” Tony said, smirking. “Steve.”


	20. Unexpected Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Bucky and some Russian problems

Bucky walked in to the public level of the tower. Maria had been watching the security feed from her office, and noticed him. She called Coulson and Happy, and then rushed out to stop Bucky from going any further.

"What do you want?" She asked, her hand already on the concealed gun at her waist.

He replied stating, "I'm here to see my friend, Steve."

"What makes you think I can believe that?"

"Tell him ‘fondue’. He'll know what I mean."

Maria touched the earpiece she wore and called Coulson to communicate to Steve. Coulson replied a couple minutes later that Steve was coming and to stand down.

After a moment, Steve came down the elevator, wearing casual clothes, as was Bucky, and ran over to hug him. Steve turned to Maria, "I’ll take him up. Thanks." She nodded and they turned and walked to the elevator.

Once inside, Steve turned toward Bucky. "How much do you remember?"

"Your mom’s name was Sarah, you wore newspapers in your shoes. Almost everything, still somethings I’m fuzzy on, but for the most part I’m me. "

Steve laughed. "JARVIS- living floor please."

A minute later they arrived. Tony and Clint sat near Natasha on the couch, who was holding a four month old Arina. They played with Arina until Natasha looked up, saw Bucky and tensed up. They both noticed and assumed positions of standing, guarding Clint’s wife and daughter.  Steve noticed and told them, “He’s fine, he remembers everything. He’s not the soldier anymore.”

He introduced Bucky, "guys- this is Bucky, my best friend and brother I thought I lost." The two hadn’t budged from Natasha. She held her daughter close to her chest. Steve looked at them, and then asked, "What’s wrong?"

"She noticed Bucky there, and I’ve only seen her do that a couple times, and those were related to her past, so what is Bucky not telling us?" Clint said, eyes never leaving Bucky.

"Who is this she?" Bucky asked, shifting, hoping to get a glance of Natasha so he could identify her. Tony looked at Natasha who nodded her head, and Tony nodded to Clint.

Clint answered, "My wife Natasha."

Bucky tried remembering the name. "Russian?" He asked. Clint nodded. "I knew a Natalia Romanova."

"How?" Clint asked, even more determined to stand his ground.

"Worked together for the Red Room. Had some missions together, then one day, she was never there again."

Upon hearing the name of the Organization that caused her so many nightmares, she let out a whimper. Clint reached back and held her hand. She gripped it tight.

"So what are you doing here?" Clint asked, still determined.

"I’m here to see Steve. I don’t work for anyone anymore. I’m trying to escape."

" Это так? Я действительно не верю в это. Я не хочу, чтобы ты здесь...” Natasha said, beginning to stand up, hold on to Clint’s hand and her daughter to her chest. Tony grabbed her waist and helped her stand.

" Я думаю, что это до Стива. Кто это??" Bucky asked, paling slightly. _I think that’s up to Steve. Who’s that?_

" Она моя, и Клинта. " she answered. _She’s mine, and Clint’s._

"но я думал, вы не могли." _I didn’t think you could._

" Вам нужно больше доказательств?. _Do you need more proof?_

            Bucky stared between Natasha and Arina. Natasha stared back. There was a throat clearing that broke the tension. Peggy walked over from the chair and stood on the other side of Steve. Bucky turned towards her, jaw dropping when his brain registers who it is.

            He steps towards her and hugs her, swinging her in the air. He sets her down, they smile at each other. “It’s good to see you again.” Peggy says, now holding Steve’s hand.

            “How did you-? How?” Bucky asks, elated but extremely confused.

            “I was able to recreate it. Erskine left the notes with Howard. After Howard had to start work on the Tesseract, he left the search to me, and gave the notes in the file. It was hard, but it worked, and I was able to keep searching until we found him.” Peggy responded, her smile never faltering.

            “How long have you been together since…” Bucky asked, trailing off.

            “We found each other right after SHIELD was taken down. SHIELD is still rebuilding, mostly Coulson’s redoing. It’s almost done.” Steve said.

            “I had to film a video for the museum collection about Steve; SHIELD made me a script saying I had married someone he’d saved and that we were eternally grateful for having the chance to have a family. I think it was one of the hardest things I’d ever done.” Bucky nodded, having seen the video himself. “Every Saturday I’d go to the Stork club, eight o’clock on the dot and wait. Then after decades, he decided it would be a good time to show up.” Peggy said, laughing. Steve pulled her in closer and blushed.

            “Finally!” Bucky said, smiling. “It’s good to see you two, together. I guess you two know what I’ve been up to…”

            “We know, it’s in the past. Where are you staying?” Steve asked.

            “Don’t know. I pass through places. I’ve been in New York for a while though.”

“We have another room on our floor, you can stay here with us.” Peggy said. Bucky started holding his hands up in protest, so she continued, “I don’t care. It’s settled. You’ll stay with us.”

            Bucky nodded and turned towards the rest of the team. “I know what you guys know and think. I remember everything they took away from me. I won’t try anything, I’m just here to see Steve and now Peggy.”

            The team exchanged glances. Finally, Tony stepped up, “Fine, but if you try anything, there will be no shortage of people to kill you.”

            Bucky nodded. “I’m sure. I hate to ask, but you got any grub? I’m starvin’.” Steve nodded and began walking back to the elevator, Bucky following. Everyone stared at the back of the new arrival, waiting for any sudden betrayal. None came.

            Peggy turned to the group. “He really is fine. Trust me- if anyone will notice something off, it’s Steve.” Natasha nodded, and moved to sit back in the corner of the couch. Clint and Tony followed, sitting on either side of her. They continued playing with Arina, as she tried to grab Tony’s beard. She quickly bored and tried to grab Natasha’s hair a few times before she began crying.

            “I think she’s hungry. The bottles are in the kitchen though…” Natasha said, growing worried.

            “We’ll go with you. Peggy said not to worry, but I would still be on guard.” Clint said, taking Arina from his wife’s arms. The trio stood up and made their way into the kitchen.

            Once they arrived, Natasha readied the bottle for her daughter while Clint and Tony leaned against the counter, splitting their attention between the baby and the possible threat sitting at the table with their friend. The bottle was soon finished, and Clint fed it to his daughter as she watched him, unaware of the suspicion in the air. Soon Arina finished her bottle, and Clint burped her.

            After another few minutes of three Avengers staring at the possible threat, Natasha took Arina to put her down for a nap. Tony followed, deciding to crash on the couch on his friends’ floor and guard. Clint would stay, watching from the rafters Tony had put in for him when they rebuilt the tower.

            Clint stayed in the rafters for a few hours, moving throughout the building, following Steve and Bucky. Once it became time for dinner, he took the rafters up to his floor and informed his wife and friend of what he saw. Which was nothing out of the ordinary. Arina decided that once Clint was done talking was a good time to fuss for her daddy. Clint walked into his daughter’s room and picked her up.

            “Hey sweetie. What are you fussing for, hmm? Are you just bored and tired of being alone?” Clint said in a soft voice, his daughter quieting her cries as he spoke. They soon became no more than occasional whimpers, and he walked back out to main room. “I think dinner’s almost ready, Tony, why don’t you inform Pepper of what’s going on, I think she’ll be home any minute too. Happy may be able to help.” Tony nodded, and took the elevator out to meet his wife.

            Natasha turned towards her husband, “What are we going to do?” She asked.

            “Keep on guard. Never let Arina or the kids around him without someone to protect them there. We both know what he’s capable of. We’ll watch him tonight. See how he reacts to things, we’re not the only ones who are suspicious. I’ll talk to the team after dinner, and we’ll formulate a plan.” Clint replied, watching his daughter as she tried to grab his nose.

            Natasha nodded and began walking towards the elevator, Clint following, now trying to stop their daughter from grabbing his mouth. “Arina- really, honey, please, Daddy needs to eat in a minute…” his last words becoming muffled as she put her hand in his mouth. Natasha giggled and took a picture on her phone before the doors opened to the kitchen.

 


	21. Things take a turn

Natasha and Clint, carrying Arina, walked into Steve and Peggy’s floor towards the couch where Steve was sitting drawing. Steve turned around, “Hey guys. What’s up?”

            “We got called on a mission, can you watch Arina?” Clint asked, beginning to hand Arina over to his friend.

            “Sure, how long you two gonna be gone?” Steve asked, taking Arina from her dad.

            “About five days. Her stuff’s on our floor, go ahead if you need anything from it. Here are the monitors.” Clint answered, handing over the equipment.

            Steve nodded as Natasha stepped forward to say goodbye to her daughter. “до свидания люблю. мы скоро вернемся. мама любит тебя.”

            When she backed away Clint moved forward too. “Bye sweetheart. Daddy loves you, be good for Uncle Steve and Aunt Peggy.” The parents moved away. “Thank you Steve. We’ll be back soon. Let Coulson know if there’s any trouble.” Steve nodded and waved Arina’s arm to her parents and Natasha and Clint left.

            The first three days went perfectly fine. The fourth day started out fine. Steve fed Arina lunch consisting of mashed apples and sweet potatoes, before he sat to have a ham sandwich himself. Finished, he moved them to the living area, settling on the couch with Bucky and Pepper watching a movie. A few hours later Steve had to put Arina to bed once he noticed she’d fallen asleep, and took her to her parent’s floor to her bed. Once Steve was satisfied she was okay, he turned on the baby monitor and walked across the room to the couch and drew his niece.         

            JARVIS interrupted stating, “Mr. Barnes would like permission to enter the floor.”

            “It’s alright, JARVIS.” Steve replied, sitting up from his laid back position.

            Bucky walked in from the elevator through to the couch where Steve was motioning over to him.

            “The little dame okay?” Bucky asked.

            “Yeah, just tired.” Steve answered.

            After a while, Steve needed to go back to the kitchen to ask Peggy a question about dinner for Arina and Bucky took over listening to the baby monitor. Everything was fine until five minutes after Steve left when Bucky noticed the soft breathing had stopped. His face fell and ran over to the crib.

            He picked her up and began CPR, a minute later Arina began gurgling and breathing again. Bucky held her close, trying to make sure she was okay and breathing. Arina looked around the room, tears welling in her eyes, before finally settling on Bucky, wails let loose. He moved around the room to try to calm her down. When Steve walked in a few minutes later, her cries had been shushed to hiccups.

            “Was she crying?” Steve asked, walking over.

            “She stopped breathing, helped her breathe again, then she was scared and started crying. Currently trying to stop that.” Bucky responded. Steve nodded and walked back over to the couch. Eventually Arina’s cries fully stopped and Bucky joined his friend.

In the hours following until dinner, Arina was always on either Bucky or Steve’s chest. When Peggy came down to collect the three for dinner, she found Bucky asleep with Arina on his chest, Steve drawing them. She walked over to behind Steve and watched. “How long have they been knocked out?”

“A couple hours. Had a scare with Arina. Apparently when I left earlier, she stopped breathing, but Bucky was able to save her.” He replied, never looking up, but leaning into her stomach. Peggy hummed an understanding. “Should probably wake them up though.” Steve moved to hand Peggy Arina before waking Bucky, but Bucky’s arm wrapped around her protectively and the other tried to fight off Steve. “Buck- it’s me. Ease up.”

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open to find Steve and Peggy on his side, Arina still on his chest. He let out a long breath. “What’s cookin’?”

“Nothing. Dinner’s up. Glad you got some shut-eye.” Peggy responded. “We’re on our way up, wanted to see if you were hungry.”

“Yeah, sorry I dozed off.  I miss anything?” Bucky asked, eyes watching Arina and her breathing.

“Nah. Just been relaxing, keeping an eye on you two. As far as I know, it’s just been the usual downstairs, right Peg?” Steve replied, cleaning up his art supplies.

“Yes. Pepper and the kids made dinner, so it should be interesting at the very least.” Peggy replied letting out a small laugh.

“You know, Buck- you can keep her at dinner, it’s what they’ve been doing. It’s fine. Or one of us can take her if you want.” Steve offered his friend.

Bucky shook his head. “I know, it’s just… I can’t help but be scared that if I let her out of my grasp something’s going to happen.”

Peggy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “We should probably get down before Tony has our heads for making the kids wait.” She gathered up her boys and headed to dinner.

Upon Bucky entering the room with Arina in his arms Tony immediately tensed up and almost ran over to grab her out of his arms, but Steve gave him a look sharing ‘trust me it’s alright’. Tony decided to just keep watch over his niece.

“So boys, why don’t you tell them what we have to eat?” Pepper asked

            “We made chicken parmesan with Mama’s help. I got to smash the bananas in the apple sauce and put the cheese on.” Alex said, proud grin evident on his face.

            Vidar held himself high, “I got to shave the cheese and put the sauce in while Aunt Pepper helped cook the chicken. Alex and I made the grapefruit peach juice.”

            “I’m very proud of you two!” Tony said, grinning at the kids. At Pepper’s eye roll, he elaborated, “You too, honey.”

            The adults all clapped and became excited as they all sat down to eat. The dinner passed with usual conversations, but Tony noticed that Bucky seemed incredibly protective of Arina, always having a hand on her back, checking every few minutes on her breathing. He noted to himself to ask Steve about that later.

            It soon became time for the kids’ bedtime, and Tony and Thor put their sons to bed. Tony gave his son a bath and helped him change into his favorite Jack Sparrow pajamas.

            “Daddy- read me a story!” Alex demanded as he snuggled into his bed.

            “Just one. Choose wisely, young Stark son.” Tony replied, bowing as he told his son.

            “I want… Cinderella!” Alex exclaimed, trying to hide his grin beneath his blankets.

            “Sure buddy.” Tony went and got the book from his son’s bookshelf and read the story to him rather dramatically, then stayed for a few minutes to make sure his little one fell asleep.

            When Tony walked back to the living area to watch some TV before going to bed himself, Steve stopped him before he got to the couch. “You know, Bucky proved himself trustworthy today.”

            “With Arina, or in general?” Tony countered, growing worried and starting to build up a wall against Steve.

            “I think both. I left the room for maybe a minute, and in that moment, Arina stopped breathing and Bucky saved her. He was afraid to let her out of his sight after that. He’s been monitoring her breathing ever since. He just wants her safe, like we all do.” Steve said, trying to convince Tony.

            After a moment Tony nodded. “Fine, but I still think one of us needs to be with him at all times. Besides, they charged you with watching the Princess, not him. He may be trustworthy, but I’m not about to face their wrath when they get home to discover Barnes has been with their kid.”

            Steve looked down and nodded solemnly. “Yeah. I guess we’ll all take it in shifts, but do you mind watching her tonight? Peg and I wanted to take Bucky to this bar a few blocks away…”

            “That’s fine, Cap. Let me know when you want me to get her.” Tony started to move, then added, “Yes, I and JARVIS will monitor her breathing. Trust me- she’ll be fine.”

            Steve brought Arina to Tony’s floor about an hour later. Pepper greeted him as she was cleaning up for the night.

            “Hey Steve, our turn with the Princess?” She greeted.

            “Yeah, I hate to bother you, but we just need a night.”

            “Steve, honestly I was going to ask myself if you hadn’t. Besides, we’re all family.” Pepper took a sleepy Arina from Steve’s shoulder and placed her on her own.

            Tony walked into the room, already changed into his pajamas. “Uncle Tony time! We’ll get her Cap. Go off and have fun with your girl.”

            “She’ll be safe and spoiled with us. Go on, Steve. Have fun!” Pepper said, escorting Steve back to the elevator, trying to ease his guilt. Steve nodded and went to meet Peggy and Bucky on his floor.

            Pepper turned to her husband. “I know you want Arina time, but Aunt Pepper gets some time first. Besides, you have to finish getting ready for bed. Oh, I almost forgot, Rhodey called earlier, he wants to come by next week. I told him it was alright.”

            “That’s fine. But come on, Pep…. I have to win Best Uncle….”

            “And you can, after you get ready for bed. Tony no one wants you to spiral down again. Take care of yourself, if not for yourself, for me, for Alex, for the rest of our family.           Now go brush your teeth before I keep her all night.” Tony harrumphed and went to do as told.

            Pepper gently bounced Arina, trying to get her to sleep. “Hey pretty girl, you get to spend the night with us, how’s that, huh? We’ll make sure you’re okay sweetie, don’t worry.”

            When Tony came back a few minutes later, Pepper traded the sleeping baby to her husband and went to get ready herself. Tony took his niece to his bedroom, laying her down in between his and Pepper’s sides. “JARVIS- monitor her breathing tonight, keep an eye on her in general, but focus on her breathing and alert us if anything is off.”

            “Of course, sir.” JARVIS replied quietly so as not to wake Arina.

            Pepper came in a couple minutes later, settling in on her side of the bed, before rolling onto her side and placing a hand on Arina’s chest.

            Tony awoke to see both Pepper and Arina gone, and began panicking until Alex ran in yelling, “DADDY GET UP! DADDDDYYYY!” He ran up and grabbed Tony’s hand trying to pull him out of bed. “Mommy made PANCAKES, come on Daddy!”

            Tony shook his head and smiled. “Okay okay. I’m coming. Alex- can you get me a glass of water?” Alex nodded emphatically and ran to fulfill the order. Coming back pretty quickly, Tony drank the water and stood up to take his son to the glorious pancakes.

            “Morning sleepy. I think Alex held out as long as he could.” Pepper said as he walked into the kitchen on their floor. Arina was sitting in Alex’s old baby seat on the table. “I already gave her a bottle. Coulson got a call from Clint about an hour ago saying they were ready for extraction. They’ll supposedly get back around two.”

            Arina spent the rest of the day with Pepper as she helped Thor with trying to prepare for the next trip to Asgard. When Clint and Natasha came through the elevator around three, they were greeted by smiles, with worried eyes. They told Tony they were going to clean up and then get Arina from them.

            Walking back to their floor, Clint turned towards Natasha, “What do you think that was all about?”

            “I don’t know… they were acting weird. Like they were afraid to share something. We were only gone for a few days…” Natasha worried.

            Within twenty minutes, both had showered and made their way back to get their daughter. Steve stopped them before they could get to Pepper and Arina.

            “There’s something I need to tell you. Yesterday morning, when I was watching Arina, I left the room for a moment, and left Bucky with the monitor, before you kill me I was only twenty feet away, and she stopped breathing. Bucky saved her, and actually was scared that it would happen again after that. We’ve all been monitoring her since, but nothing’s happened.”

            Natasha looked furious but nodded; Clint just looked ready to murder someone.

            “Why did no one call us?” Clint seethed.

            “We were all watching her, and JARVIS was monitoring her. We didn’t think there was a reason to disrupt the mission.” Steve held his hands up.

            “Where is she now?” Natasha began to move.

            “With Pepper and Thor in the other room.”  Steve sidestepped and the parents brushed passed, on the warpath.

            “Oh hey guys…” Tony started before Natasha put her hand up and kept walking.

            When they reached Pepper, she looked up and wordlessly passed Arina to her mother. Arina filled her fists with her mama’s hair.

            “So, no one felt it necessary to call?” Natasha stared between her friends.

            “We didn’t want it interfering with the mission, causing something to go wrong. I know we should have, Natasha, but we have been keeping her monitored since.” Thor answered, eyes showing remorse.

            “I understand, but this is our baby. We deserve to know. It doesn’t matter if we’re on a mission, this is our DAUGHTER!” Natasha exploded. Clint just put a hand on her shoulder.

            “That’s exactly why! We didn’t know what kind of mission, and if the knowledge would mess with your head enough to let something happen to you, beside this isn’t something you can share over the phone. It doesn’t excuse it, but please understand our reasoning.” Pepper said, watching Clint and Natasha as they were potentially defusing.

            Arina started fussing and squirming, so Natasha passed her off to Clint, who tried to then stop her from climbing up his face.

            “Next time- you will tell us. It doesn’t matter. We can handle ourselves.” Natasha said before turning away, bringing Clint with her, to return to their floor. They passed Steve and Tony, “This isn’t over.” She said before getting in the elevator.

            “Natash- “Steve began as the elevator doors closed.

 


	22. Reverting to old ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha happens upon Bucky and Steve and thinks he's returned to his Winter Soldier ways

Natasha had begun to walk into the kitchen when she sees Steve and Bucky fighting. She immediately began assessing the situation, trying to determine how best to help Steve as his friend had apparently returned to his old ways.

            "DROP IT"

            "NO I WILL NOT"

             "DROP IT BUCK"

            She heard a grunt and was about to intervene when she heard “GIVE ME THE COOKIE BUCKY!”

            Natasha had to stifle a laugh, and quickly took out her phone to begin shooting video.

            Bucky defended himself against Steve’s insistent attacks. “NEVER, PUNK!”

            “COME ON, IT’S THE LAST ONE AND AT LEAST I WAITED UNTIL I ATE SOMETHING!”

            “YOU WERE TOO SLOW.  I GOT IT FAIR AND SQUARE.”

            “BUCKYYYYY COME ON!” Steve whined.

            “YOU KNOW, IT’S A GOOD LESSON FOR YOU. YOU’RE TOO POLITE AND YOU FOLLOW RULES TOO MUCH.”

            Bucky began using his metal arm to hold Steve back as he began to eat the cookie while trying to defend himself and the cookie from his friend.

            The cookie was soon finished and Steve gave up the fight, sulking back to the table. Natasha hit stop and backtracked to the living floor with the rest of the team.

            Walking in, she announced, “I have something every one of you needs to see.” The group rushed over and watched the video on her phone, doubling over laughing hysterically.

            Naturally, when Steve walked in an hour later, no one could look at him without laughing.


	23. Happiness and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria brings Beth to the Tower

_So I don’t want to make this awkward, but I’d like you to meet my friends_. Maria texted Beth.

 _It’s not awkward, I’d love to meet them!_   Beth replied.

 _Actually, could you come to Stark’s tower?_ Maria asked.

_Sure! Tomorrow too soon?_

_Tomorrow’s perfect! 4ish?_

_Sounds great! Can’t wait!_ Maria smiled at her phone. Her girlfriend was too sweet.

 

            Beth walked into the lobby and was greeted by Maria. “So I knew you worked here, but man, nice place.” Beth laughed, admiring the building.

            “Yeah, it is pretty great. Not many complaints.” Maria laughed. “Let’s go.” Maria walked Beth to an elevator and swiped her badge. Beth assumed they’d be going down to the parking garage and was incredibly surprised when they went up. Maria caught her confused look and connected their hands, giving a comforting smile.

            As the elevator stopped, they were greeted by the sight of Clint trying to wrangle a year old Arina off his shoulders, smiling at them. When he finally managed to get her in his arms fully, he walked over and introduced himself.

            “Clint. This is my daughter Arina. You must be Beth.” Clint moved his hand in lame-attempted secrecy. “She’s told us a lot about you- we’re very happy to be able to meet you. By the way- she snores.”

            Beth laughed as Maria hit Clint on his shoulder. “Oh I know…It’s only adorable to a point.” She confided back.

            Maria just glared at them both. “MOVING ON!” Maria steered Beth further into the living area to see Natasha and Tony sitting on opposing couches throwing grapes at each other’s mouths. Maria announced, “Hey guys- meet Beth!”

            Natasha turned, “Hey! I’m Natasha- married to Clint, the one wrangling the baby.”

            “Yeah, that was pretty funny to watch.” Beth laughed and Natasha smiled back.

            Tony got up and shook Beth’s hand. “Tony Stark- though I’m going to guess you already knew that.”

            Beth nodded. “Yes, I did. Though I have to ask- since you’re still the only name in clean energy right now, have you ever thought about combining renewable energy types with the reactor element to remain functioning for longer and creating contingency plans?”

            Tony stared and looked at Maria. “You know- if you don’t keep her, I will.” He turned back to Beth. “I actually hadn’t. You major in that?”

            “Currently finishing my masters. Hoping to try to help the planet one day.”

            “Well Beth, if you ever want a job, I’d be happy to have you!”

            “Thanks! I will definitely keep that in mind. Though I have one more question. Why New York of all places to try?”

            “Actually, it’s because of the massive size of the tower; trying to encourage widespread use on the eastern seaboard.”

            “Huh. Good plan.” Beth smiled.

            “Okay… Tony who else is around?” Maria asked.

            “Ummmm… Bruce and Jane are in the labs. Darcy’s out with Andrew. Thor’s in Asgard with Vidar. Pepper, Alex, and Steve are in the kitchen.”

            “Thanks. Come on Beth. Time to meet the rest.”

            “Bye! It was lovely to meet you both.” Beth said before turning away to follow Maria.

            Upon reaching the kitchen level, Beth caught Steve’s eye and he looked up from making food with Alex.

            “Captain Rogers, I believe.” Beth began. “It’s very nice to actually meet you.” At Steve’s sideways glance she continued, “I work at the café you frequent. You saved my life in the Battle of New York-”

            Peggy walked into the room and did a double take when she saw Beth.

            “Peggy Carter!”

            “Beth! What are you doing here?!” Peggy ran to hug her, grinning.

            “Actually, Maria wanted me to meet everyone.” Beth blushed.

            “Ahhh, I see. Sorry about going in and out, it’s tough trying to stay connected while hiding…”

            “I understand. I’m very glad you made it to Gran’s funeral last year. It really did help.”

            “I’m sorry- but how do you know each other?” Steve asked, confused.

            “This is my friend Angie’s granddaughter.”

            “Beth Martinelli. Gran never let us have any other name. Not when it was a Broadway name.”

            Peggy laughed and brought her over to Alex.

            “Hi Beth!” Alex chimed as he ate an apple slice off the plate Steve had prepared a minute earlier.

            “Hi! You must be Alex.” Beth noticed the apples. “Oooh, is that a red apple?”

            Alex nodded fervently.

            “Those are my favorite kind! Do you eat them with peanut butter?”

            Alex scrunch his nose and shook his head.

            “Alex is allergic to peanuts.” Pepper said, looking up from her cutting board.

            “That would make it difficult, huh buddy? Have you tried Nutella?” Beth tried.

            “What’s that?” Alex asked, setting his piece of apple down.

            “It’s a chocolate hazelnut spread, like peanut butter, but it’s almost like eating melted chocolate.” Beth said like it was a special secret between her and Alex.

            “Mommy, do we have that?” Alex asked earnestly.

            “Yes I believe we do honey. Steve- I think it’s in the cabinet on your left.” Pepper answered.

            “I’ll get it.” Steve said, moving to the cabinet. He grabbed a spoon and set both in front of Alex on the bar. “Here you are, my good sir.” Steve said dramatically with a bow.

            Alex giggled. “Thank you Uncle Steve.” He took the spoon and tried to open the jar but couldn’t quite get it.

            “Let me help you.” Beth stepped up and opened the jar before handing it back to him with a smile. Alex nodded and took a spoon full, putting it on his plate.

            Alex’s face lit up in pleasure. “Thas really goob.” He tried as he spoke around the stickiness of Nutella.

 


	24. Americans in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Steve get married

Steve stood in front of the mirror as Bucky helped him get his uniform on properly, thinking about how all he and Peggy had asked for was a small ceremony, nothing lavish.

            “You know, Tony just wants to shower you two in gifts and spare no expense- it’s what he knows. I think it’d kill him not to in any way.” Bucky said, evidently reading Steve’s thoughts.

            “But it was just supposed to be us and what we wanted.” Steve countered.

            “I know, and it is. Just embellished a little bit.” Bucky replied before adding, “Well, it’s us on the rooftop of Tony’s house in Paris, with flowers and extravagant decorations, plus the children and grandchildren of our best friends, as well as some old SHIELD buddies. Oh come on, it’s not that bad.”

            “I guess…” Steve looked down.

            “Hey- you’re still getting married to Peggy. Okay. Freaking Agent Peggy Carter. I still think she’s crazy for ever seeing you, but hey I get her as a sister so it’s not that bad. But come on, ya punk. She’s waiting for you, best not to disappoint.” Bucky pulled away from fixing Steve’s tie.

            “Okay, Buck. I think I’m ready. You got the rings?” Steve looked around the room, checking for anything amiss.

            “Yes, they’re in my pocket, in a blue and red envelope. As far as I know, there’s nothing left for us to do except to walk down to get you hitched.” Steve nodded and they filed out of the room Tony assigned Steve to get ready in.

            Walking up to the roof, Steve took in the décor. Tony truly had spared no expense, there were orchids and roses everywhere, silk ribbons between bannisters and chairs. There was an archway made of ivy and white roses, Tony had even put icicle lights behind it to give a glow to the flowers. Steve was honestly speechless.

            Bucky motioned for Steve to walk up to the front by the arch. Then Bucky turned around to go gather the others.

            The group returned a few minutes later, filing in the chairs. Steve watched for a few moments, then watched the beginning of the sunset.

            The time passed quickly, and soon Bucky was standing to Steve’s left and JARVIS began “Overwhelmed”. After a few measures, Peggy walked out from the doorway leading to the roof, arm linked with Tony’s as he escorted his aunt to the archway.

            Steve’s jaw dropped when he saw Peggy in her dress, trailing on the floor white with lace sleeves, lace continuing down in an extra layer of the dress. She held a bouquet of purple violets, the same color as her heels. Steve’s eyes began watering and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky- he was just a kid from Brooklyn.

            Peggy had a sly smile on her face as she neared Steve. Upon approaching, Tony turned to Peggy and kissed her cheek as he passed her hand to Steve’s. As Tony sat down, Jacques Dernier’s grandson by the same name, began the ceremony.

            Soon came the time for the rings, and as Bucky pulled out the envelopes containing them, the entire crowd chuckled as they saw the colors with the oh-so-subtle shield drawn on the outside. He shook his head and handed Steve the white gold band with the ruby surrounded by sapphires and diamonds for Peggy before repeating the vows and placing the ring on her finger. Peggy repeated the same action, sliding the white gold band on Steve’s finger before the two gave a small laugh and smiled, waiting for their cue.

            “You may now kiss ze bride.” Derneir announced, and Steve and Peggy complied. Cheers erupted from their friends and the couple turned around laughing. They walked down the aisle, out the door and down the grand staircase to the ballroom Tony had decorated and arranged for the wedding.

            Both gasped as they entered, followed soon after by the others. The room had a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the tables decorated with deep purple tablecloths and flower bouquets. The tables were arranged on the edges of the room around the dancefloor.

            Steve led Peggy to their table, followed by Sam, Bucky, Clint, and Natasha who sat around them in a line. The rest filed into their seats, left unarranged as Peggy thought they would want to arrange themselves.

            Once everyone filed in and sat, Bucky stood to make his speech. He tapped the side of his glass with a spoon, the room fell silent in a hush. “I’d like to thank everyone for coming today, especially Tony, for helping to make this moment perfect for our friends Peggy and Steve.” Bucky paused to allow applause, “I’ve known Steve almost my entire life, give or take seventy years.” Everyone laughed and Bucky continued, “He’s one of the best people I know, despite his recklessness, commitment to doing right, and willing to do whatever it takes for justice. I know when I first met him after he changed from this scrawny punk to bulky soldier, I was surprised, but finally he looked like the person he was on the inside. He was still that kid from Brooklyn.

“When I met Peggy for the first time, I tried flirting with her. And you know what she did? Totally ignored me for Steve. In that moment I couldn’t believe two things- one, that I had been blown off. And two, that Steve had finally met his match. Serving with Peggy, she was not only Steve’s female counterpart, but she had his utmost respect. He spoke incredibly highly of her. Peggy was the same way. That’s the moment I knew these two idiots had managed to fall in love in the middle of a war.” Steve tried to look insulted but only managed to laugh. “Only they would be able to do that. It took seventy years for them to find each other again, but I will be the first to say, I wouldn’t have any of it any other way. Had one moment in our entire history not happened, they would not be here today- married, and having their entire futures together. To Steve and Peggy!” Bucky concluded, raising his glass.

Everyone followed suit, cheering when Peggy leaned left and kissed Steve.

Dinner was served shortly after Bucky concluded his speech. Peggy had decided on grilled chicken with a cabernet sauce over spinach and mushrooms, choosing this as a joke to Steve as he almost picked a poisonous mushroom while in the forest in France during the war. When he saw the mushrooms, he tried to stifle his laugh, ultimately failing and gathering the attention of most in the room.

“Really, Peg?” Steve asked, trying to be heard over Bucky’s laughter.

            Peggy smiled. “Well darling, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” She said coyly.

            After the sun had fully set and the food was entirely consumed, Sam walked up to the center of the dancefloor, microphone in his hand. “I would like to personally kick off this dance party with Steve’s personal favorite. You know which one I’m talking about…” As Sam finished speaking, “Troubleman” started playing. Sam smirked as Steve shook his head, but nonetheless got up to dance with Sam.

            Clint checked in with JARVIS that he was indeed recording the entire event. Peggy and everyone in attendance laughed as the two began dancing.

            When the song finished, Steve came back to the table and took Peggy’s hand and led her to the dance floor. “Moonlight Serenade” began and the couple had their first dance. They danced around the entire floor, leaving no space untouched. The end came too soon and Steve dipped Peggy and kissed her, causing the entire room to erupt in cheers and whistles.

            “Down soldier.” Peggy laughed as Steve stood her up.

            After a few songs, people started to slowly join the floor. Trip and Beth were the last to walk to the floor.

            The party lasted until four in the morning, plenty of alcohol being passed around as the kids were all being taken care of by May in the tower in New York. Steve and Peggy were one of the last to go to bed as they were riding the high of finally being married. The amount of liquor they consumed may have been as factor as well.

            The mansion was silent until eleven when everyone slowly began to wake up. When Steve and Peggy made their way down the stairs to the kitchen it was already filled with their guests in their pajamas, some with sunglasses, eating from plates upon plates of food. Thor was the first to see them enter and dropped his fork so as to applaud their entrance. The couple smiled and joined in the feast at the huge banquet table set up.

            “Okay- so how late were you two up?” Tony asked before Pepper elbowed him in the ribs sharply.

            Peggy smirked as Steve replied, “Oh, so late.” He shared a look with Peggy and continued, “I think we may have been up allllllll night. You know how it is… There’s the rush when you get-” Steve was cut off by Tony’s face falling, eyes widening as he covered his ears saying “lalalalalalala” to cover Steve’s voice.

            “There are certain things I do not really need to know about my aunt doing, especially with you Rogers. It crosses a line.” Tony said after a minute, horrified.

            Peggy laughed, “Yes Tony, but I could be your father making these jokes, how much worse are we?”

            “I don’t know. At least if it were Dad I would be expecting it. I mean come on, who didn’t know his past. But you’re my Aunt Peggy. He’s Steve. Also Captain Freaking America. The man my father was obsessed with. It’s just weird and too far. You have crossed a line, my friend.” Tony concluded as he took a bite of the French toast on his plate.

 


	25. Traditional?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy tries to tell Steve

Peggy tried to figure out how to tell Steve. She could go the 1945 traditional and tell him directly, she could do the modern tradition and put the test in a box, and then she had the idea to bake a cake.

            She made his favorite, lemon with blueberry icing, and wrote on the top ‘It’s a baby!’ While she admired her handiwork, she ate the remainder of the icing.

            Steve came in a half hour later. “Ahhhh, something smells good. What’d you make, Peg?”

            Peggy looked up from her crossword at the counter. “I’ll just have to show you.” She moved the cake over so he could read it.

            His expressions switched from shocked to the happiest she’d ever seen him. “Really?” he could barely get out. She nodded, and the next she knew, he had lifted her up and was swinging her around. “You’re gonna be a mom! And I’m gonna be a dad! This is wonderful! Oh Peggy!”


	26. Baby Rogers

“Bruce, we need you to do an exam, just to see how the serum will affect our baby.” Peggy asked as she sat down by Bruce’s exam table in his lab.

            “Well, I’d assume since both of you have the serum greatly intertwined with your DNA now, your child would be born a supersoldier as well. I’ll have to do some blood tests, and the results will be complete within the week. I just want to be thorough.” Bruce replied.

            “That’s fine.” Peggy smiled at Steve, hoping to relieve some of his anxiety.

Five days later

            “Alright, it appears as though your pregnancy will be shorter by some time, and your baby will truly have no real health complications. Imagine all the abilities and enhancements you two have, but for your child. However, it will be slightly different as they were conceived and developed with the serum. It will have a bigger impact on them than others.” Bruce told Peggy and Steve as they stood around his lab table.

            “How much shorter?” Steve asked, worried.

            “A few months, but don’t worry- they will still be fully developed. The serum just makes them develop faster than normal.”

            “Ahhh. Okay. Anything we should be worried about?”

            “Not that I’m aware of, but like with Natasha, I’d like to do checkups often. For you maybe every few weeks. You’re not high risk, but this is whole new territory for all of us.”

            “I understand completely. Thank you Bruce. You truly are a godsend.” Peggy smiled.

            “I’m here to help.” Bruce said.

           

            “Are you absolutely sure you want to know what you’re having?” Bruce asked.

            “Well, I’d assume a baby, but you never know with this serum.” Steve joked, earning a slap to the shoulder from Peggy and a laugh from Bruce.

            “Yes, we are.” Peggy said.

            “It appears that you are going to have a son.”

            Both parents beamed.

            “And since we can already be sure at this point, and you’re only technically three months in, I’d say you’ll have another maybe four months left to go. Maybe.” Bruce continued.

            “Thank you so much. Steve, we’re going to have a little boy!” Peggy whispered.

            “There’s definitely no chance of him having health problems, right?” Steve looked at Bruce, the fear evident in his eyes.

            “I can only be about 97% sure, the only problem I’d worry about is maybe leg braces, as his body develops once he’s born, the serum may affect that. It won’t be permanent, but he may need a pair just in case.” Bruce said, trying to calm the new parents.

            “It’ll be okay darling. We will still love him no matter what.” Peggy reassured Steve.

            “I guess we’ll have to start thinking about names.”

            “We certainly will.”

 


	27. Languages are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may use this as a step off for a one-shot. I dont know yet

No one felt it at first. It all happened in slow motion. One moment they were fighting Victoria Montesi, the next no one could understand each other.

            “Что же произошло? Клинт, почему я чувствую себя так, как я сделал раньше?” What happened? Clint, why do I feel the way I did before?  Natasha panicked.

            “Cad tá á rá aici? Cén fáth go bhfuil sí ag labhairt na Rúise?” What is she saying? Why is she speaking Russian?” Steve asked, incredibly confused.

            ‘What’s going on?’ Clint signs.

            “Che è successo? Che cosa ha fatto Victoria fare?” Tony babbles, trying to comprehend what made them all unable to understand one another.

            Thor stood staring in the distance. “Kanskje hvis jeg tilbake til Asgard, kan Frigga vet hva som har skjedd, og være i stand til å hjelpe.” Maybe if I return to Asgard, Frigga will know what has happened and be able to help.


	28. Pietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I known AoU doesn't happen but they have another mission that runs them into Wanda and Pietro and Pietro still manages to get shot but it's a fixit fic

Pietro opened his eyes when he registered the beeping of a machine. He barely had time to process the IVs in his arm and the tubes in his mouth and throat before he saw the banner above the TV and window. On it was written “Thanks for saving Daddy Pietro” in child’s scrawling finger paint. He smiled to himself as best he could before someone came in the room.

            ‘A nurse?’ he thought to himself before trying to determine if the person was a threat.

            The person, a man- younger with short dark brown hair and green eyes, turned towards him. “Pietro Maximoff, you are quite a lucky man. You’re in Tony Stark’s private wing of Lennox Hill Hospital. Your body had already begun to heal itself from the bullets. You will have to be here for a few more days to rest and so we can observe your healing, make sure it’s healing properly and clean, then you are free to go home. I’m going to take the tube out now, okay? Then I will answer any questions you may have.” The man walked next to Pietro and began to carefully remove the tube in his throat.

            Pietro gasped at not having anything in his throat anymore. When he recovered his breath, he asked “What happened?”

            “Well, it’s a bit complicated so bear with my story telling here… When you saved Mr. Barton and the child, your body was riddled with bullets. Mr. Barton and Captain Rogers got you on the ships, your body had already begun to heal. SHIELD had medical staff that began to help you as soon as you were aboard the Hellicarrier. Your sister was able to help stop the Ultron robots from hitting the trigger but one slipped past. Mr. Stark and Thor were able to get everyone off the piece of Sokovia before they blew it to destroy any chance of casualties. No one else was killed. Your sister is ready to see you when you are.” He smiled and left when Pietro nodded to let her in.

            Pietro heard a quick shuffling down the hall and Wanda ran through the doorway, tears drying on her face.

            She ran over and pulled him into a hug, Pietro doing his best not to cry at the ache of his body. Wanda let go and spoke in their native tongue, “I was so afraid… I could feel you dying…”

            He replied, “I know. Apparently I was partially dead before I started healing. How long was I out?”

            “A week.”

            Pietro’s face fell, he though a few days maybe. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault. You came back. We were all so afraid.”

            “Where have you been staying?”

            “With Clint and Natasha. They want us to stay with them when you get out of here. Oh, and they have a surprise for you when you feel up to seeing them.”

            “Really?” Pietro tried his shock.

            “Oh, and Tony wants to make you armor. Wants it to be flexible and light but protective for you. He’s a very different man from back then.”

            Pietro nodded. “I’d like to see Clint and Natasha soon. But first can you get me a lot of water?”

            Wanda nodded and left the room to return a few moments later with a large glass and pitcher of water. Pietro drank it all quickly and asked Wanda to get Clint and Natasha into the room.

            Wanda closed her eyes for a second and a minute later the pair walked into the room, Clint in jeans, flannel, and boots, Natasha in a sweater and shorts, with a three year old little girl on her hip.

            Pietro’s mouth fell open and Strike Team Delta smiled.

            Natasha spoke first, surprising Pietro as she spoke in their native tongue, “I know. We kept her a secret. Her name’s Arina. There’s a lot we want to talk about with you, but mainly we have two floors in the tower, and we want you two to stay with us. Unofficially adopt you. No more trying to make ends meet.”

            Pietro looked at Wanda and she entered his mind, “I really like it with them, Pietro. It’s nice and they’re very understanding. You would love it, freedom but with a family.” Pietro smiled and nodded.

            “Okay. Can I meet her?” Pietro nodded to Arina.

            “Arina, there’s somebody who wants to meet you.” Wanda spoke, and then Natasha nudged her daughter so she faced him in the bed. Pietro noticed she was the perfect combination of her parents.

            “Hello Arina.” He stated as Natasha placed Arina between Wanda and Pietro.

            “Hi Pietro.” She said shyly.

            “I love it. You did a very good job on the banner.”

            “Thank you. Are you gonna be my big brother? Wanda’s my big sister.”

            “Yes little one. But I am 12 minutes older than her.”

            Arina nodded thoughtfully at this revelation.

            Clint laughed and walked over to Pietro. “We have individual rooms if you want or we can make them into a bigger one for you, but they’re ready for you to design.”

            “Really? Why are you doing this for us?” Pietro asked skeptically.

            “Because even though you’ve been through a lot and can handle yourselves, you’re still kids and you need a family. The past is the past, and we want to be your family.” Clint explained, putting his hands on Wanda’s shoulders.

           

            The next couple days had Pietro remaining in the hospital until he was cleared to leave. Wanda was waiting for him by the nurses’ center.

            “Ready?” She asked. She held up a bag of medication, “But you do have to take these.”

            Pietro made a face. “Are you sure? I’m sure there was some mistake…” He tried.

            “Nope. At least they’re small. Clint’s waiting with a car. Natasha’s home waiting with Arina.”

            Together they walked out of the hospital to the entrance where, Clint was with a SUV, door open and ready.

            “So, we’re going to head back to the tower, but the rest of the team knows ot leave you alone when you’re ready.”

            Pietro nodded his thanks and got into the truck, Wanda following suit. Clint closed the door and walked around to drive.

            The drive was a few blocks and about twenty minutes. Upon their arrival, they drove into an underground garage.

            Turning off the engine, Clint turned around, “We’re up high in the building, but you can adjust the windows so it doesn’t seem so high if you want. Follow me.” Clint got out and opened their door.

            Pietro was a bit shocked at the elevator’s first quick movement, he grabbed the railing as Wanda grabbed his other hand.

            The doors opened quickly and the smell of meat and pastries filled the air. A loud shuffle and a moment later Arina ran over to the trio and jumped in Clint’s arms.

            “Home!” she giggled.

            “Where’s Mama?” Clint asked as she wriggled to Pietro.

            “Kitchen. Daddy down.”

            Clint sighed and put her down. “Come on, we’ll get you settled in.” As they all began walking out of the room, Arina tugged on Pietro’s jeans.

            “Yes little one?”

            “Up?” She asked hopefully.

            Pietro laughed and complied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled in.

            “I didn’t know what you liked, so I made Pirohzki and a few other pastries for you. I can make other things though.” Natasha welcomed, smiling.

            “You really didn’t have to…” Pietro tried before Natasha cut him off.

            “I wanted to. Believe me I know the longing for comforts of home, even just in food.”

            He nodded his head, “Thank you.”

            “If you want you can eat and we can show you to your room, maybe get started designing so you can settle in.”

            “Sounds perfect. I’m sorry little one, but I may need to put you down to eat.” Pietro said quietly to Arina.

            “Iss okay. I’m a spider, like Mama. I can hold on.” She whispered determinedly.

            He laughed and sat down at the counter, pulling Arina in his lap.


	29. Missions always go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always hard having your kids on missions with you

 

Pietro passed Natasha, their eyes connecting for a moment. “Beep Beep.”

            She laughed and they continued fighting their way through a human trafficking ring. Fighting for another couple minutes, Pietro didn’t see it coming.

            It all happened in slow motion.

            Natasha was shot in the arm, leg, and lung. Then one of the escaping men rigged the nearby wall to explode, half covering Natasha.

            “MAMA!” Pietro screamed. He raced passed the remaining men, snapping their necks as he went along. He reached her just as the last piece of rubble fell. Pietro did his best to clear the rubble and picked up Natasha carefully.

            “I NEED MEDICAL NOW!” he yelled into his coms.

            “One minute out, front.” Hill responded.

            Pietro ran to the front of the building and only had to wait a moment before the quinjet was there. He ran on and they flew off immediately.

            “We’ve got it Pietro. Shot and crushed?” One of the medics asked. Pietro nodded. “Call Barton, fill him in. We’ll take care of her. I promise.”

            Pietro moved to sit down and dialed Clint.

            Picking up after two rings, “Hey Pietro, on the way home already?”

            “Papa?” Pietro asked uncertainly.

            Clint stopped in his tracks of getting juice for breakfast. “What’s wrong.”

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t see it…I couldn’t stop it…” Pietro began to cry.

            “Pietro, calm down. What happened?”

            “Mama was shot, then one of the men exploded the wall and Mama got crushed. The medics are helping her now.”

            Clint let out the breath he had been holding. “Listen, I’ll meet you all back here. I’m going to put Wanda on to talk to you, okay? See you in twenty.”

            “Pietro, calm down. It wasn’t your fault.” Wanda began.

            “Yes it was. I wasn’t watching, I couldn’t help her. It happened and I couldn’t stop it.”

            “Exactly. You couldn’t do anything. Not that you didn’t, you couldn’t. What happened to Mama isn’t your fault. Papa will be there soon, and you can talk to him. He doesn’t blame you, you know.”

            Pietro mumbled his acknowledgement and then told her he’d call when Clint arrived.

            Clint ran up to where Arina was in her room, slowly waking up.

            “Hey baby girl, you’re going to go with Uncle Tony today, okay?” He said as he walked over to her bed. She sleepily nodded as Clint picked her up. “What do you want to wear today, darlin’? Want to wear what Mama had picked out, or something else?”

            “Wha’ ‘id Mama ‘o?” She asked as she tried waking up.

            “Let’s see,” He walked over to her wardrobe, opening one of the doors and saw leggings and a dress hanging up. “Is this okay?”

            Arina nodded and Clint helped her get dressed before carrying her through to the elevator to Tony’s floor.

            Upon arriving, Pepper called in from the kitchen, “In here!” Clint found her quickly; she was making Alex a plate of apple and banana slices.

            “I’m sorry to do this to you, but I need you to watch her for today, Wanda and I need to go to meet medical and I don’t want her to be there.”

            “Alright, keep me updated, okay? She’ll be fine here, we were planning on swimming later, maybe watching a movie.”

            “Thank you so much Pepper.” Clint turned to Arina, “Okay darlin’ Daddy’s gotta go, but he’ll be back soon okay? You’ll have Aunt Pepper here today. Have fun.” Clint kissed her cheek and carefully handed her off to Pepper.

            “Can you wave bye to Daddy?” Pepper asked Arina. Arina waved to Clint before he walked away to the elevator.

            Clint rushed back to his floor to get Wanda and they ran to the plane landing pad. “They’ll be here soon, right?” Wanda asked, getting antsy.

            “Yeah, they should be here any minute.” As Clint finished his statement the quinjet turned off invisibility and began to land.

            The medics ran off followed by Pietro; Pietro nodded to Clint before he ran off with the medics as they informed him of the situation. Wanda walked over to Pietro and hugged him before they made to follow the group.

            Approaching the medical floor, Clint looked up to see Bruce and Peggy ready to help. The gurney made it to the bed and Natasha was transferred, Peggy moving the tubes and machines to be set up properly.

            Bruce motioned for Clint to come over. “I need you to grab the serum, antibiotic pack, and ice. Those cabinets and the fridge.”

            “On it.”

            “What can I do?” Pietro asked.

            “I need you to grab that X-Ray machine. Wanda- keep an eye on her, make sure she stays unconscious for me.”

            The twins went to work.

            Bruce examined her, seeing the gunshot wounds and the clearly broken bones. Peggy- work on the IVs, Clint, can you help me position the X-Ray?” They moved the equipment and moved back, Bruce pressing the button. Clint moved stand back, watching the proceedings. Bruce went to the printer near the fridge, pulling out the X-rays. “Okay, her right shoulder’s broken, her scapula’s crushed, but fixable, her clavicle is fractured. Peggy I need you to do the gunshot wounds. I’m going to focus on the crush wounds. Wanda keep her sedated, Pietro I may need you to grab things, stay near Clint.”

            A few hours later, Natasha had been patched up, and her bones set. It became a waiting game as for when she would wake up.


	30. After miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the miscarriage, a nightmare brings Sam, Nat, and Steve closer together

            After lunch, Clint and Natasha exchanged glances, knowing they each needed personal time to deal. Clint decided to go to his nest; Natasha walked back to their floor, making it just to the living area before she collapsed to her knees and screamed.

            The only thing Natasha could feel was the agony and crushing disappointment, anger and frustration, all incredibly unrelenting. Screaming seemed to be the only way to let everything out. Her screams changed pitches, the final one was just an angry cry.

            After a few moments Natasha just began to cry silently, looking around the room vision blurry. Old hatred and resignation at the hands of the Red Room began to resurface as Natasha returned to her old ways of thinking, her teachings from training. _The graduation ceremony, maybe they were right… Oh god… how can I face Clint, let alone myself again?_

            Natasha resigned herself to taking a nap on the couch but before long, her semi-peaceful sleep was interrupted by traumatic flashbacks from her time in Russia. Flashing from her first few nights with handcuffs on her wrists sleeping to having to kill other little girls to work her way up, into ballet training and tests designed to force her loyalty to the Red Room and the KGB. Suddenly it shifted into her last night with Alexei, performing at the Bolshoi, then before she knew what was happening, she was dragged into one of the backstage technical rooms, a gun placed in her hand and a gun pointed at her head being forced to shoot him.

            JARVIS announced to the main group watching TV and playing with the kids in the communal floor, “Excuse me, but Ms. Romanoff requires immediate attention on her floor.” Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, Sam jumping up and running to the elevator before anyone else fully came to their senses about what was going on.

            “Natasha!” Sam yelled before getting to her on the couch, where she was currently screaming and uncontrollably sobbing. He tried to grab a pillow from the end of the couch by her feet and accidentally touched her. She began to kick and try and grab at Sam before he moved far enough away she fell off the couch.

            Much to Sam’s vexation, Natasha continued to try and fight, twisting around and fighting similarly to when he heard a girl in one of his groups describe a fight she was involved in, Yelena, he recalls her name. Sam tried to hold her off, dodging and throwing out punches and sweeping kicks as necessary to keep her away and out of harm. “JARVIS! I need Peggy or Clint, someone who can help with this!” Sam yelled while trying to dodge one of Natasha’s jump attacks.

            “Excuse me, Ms. Romanoff is fighting Mr. Wilson and he needs assistance. It appears Ms. Romanoff is still asleep.”

            Steve jumps up and goes to her floor. “Natasha! Hey Natasha!” Steve gets her attention, and her guard goes down slightly, but she continues fighting, now making her way to Steve. She jumps over the couch, arms pushing her over until she lands in front of Steve and tries to kick him square in the chest. He manages to block, trying to put his arm out to distract her. She doesn’t fall for it, and continues to throw punches and attempts to land on his shoulders but he rolls out of the way. “Natasha!” Steve continues trying to wake her up before she does kill them both.

            Sam decided to stay back, provide support for Steve if needed, but not cause any further damage or injury unnecessarily.

            “Natasha, come on, it’s Steve, I know what’s going on right now, but you have to wake up, okay?” Steve tried reasoning. Natasha began to slow until she yelled and tried to claw at his throat. “Natasha! You’ve gotta wake up. Come on, Natasha!”

            Natasha tackled him to the ground before he could dodge; Sam moved to help, but Steve waved him off. “Natasha, it’s not real! It’s not real!” Steve shouted. “Это не реально!”

            Natasha collapsed and began breathing heavily. “Natasha?” Sam asked gently.

            She groaned. “What happened?” She sounded resigned.

            “Well you had a traumatic nightmare, and I accidently brushed your leg when I came up to help, and you started fighting. That was my fault.” Sam looked down.

            “I came up to help, and slowly you began to calm down while you fought.” Steve said.

“Natasha, if you can, and want to, could you tell us what was going on?” Sam asked.

“Training.”

“In Russia?”

Natasha nodded, then tried to continue as she began to tear up, “Ever since I was little, probably five. My parents died in a fire, my brother starved when we were in the orphanage, though it was only a couple weeks. I was found by the Red Room, a sector of the KGB. I was one of 28 in the Black Widow Program. We were trained to be killers, all while learning ballet and performing at the Bolshoi Theatre. We had to kill each other or be killed. I was top of the class, thus the title. They made me kill a man I loved. That’s why I don’t sleep. That’s why I am the way I am. I lost my chance for a family because of them.” Natasha continues growing bitter, voice laced with disgust, “Our graduation ceremony, we were sterilized. No chance for pregnancy, more efficient in killing, no humanity left.”

Steve looked down and put his hand on her shoulder. Sam nodded and asked, “So it’s recurring?” Natasha looked away. “Wanna come to the VA? Though there’s no one who’s experiences are quite like that, there are people who have experienced similar and can help. It can help even just to listen and hear other people’s stories. Steve came, and it’s actually helped quite a bit.”

“It really has Nat, there’s no one who was given supersoldier serum and fought HYDRA until they had to crash a plane in the arctic, thus becoming frozen for 70 years, but some feel how I feel and that alone can help. Try it out once, you’d be surprised.” Steve said quietly.

Natasha agreed and stayed sitting on the floor for a few more minutes before telling them she was fine and sending them back to what they were doing.


	31. Renner SNL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got super inspired and I thought this was hilarious

Clint drove the black SUV to the studio blocks away. He had to take the long way after possibly being followed when he first left. He pulled into the parking lot, and got out. A van pulled up behind and parked next to his truck. Two men got out and pulled out guns, complete with silencers, and pointed them on Clint. Before they were able to pull their guns out, Clint had two pointed at their heads.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He asked, staring them down, not moving an inch.

“You know who we are. And why we’re here.” The shorter of the men said, thick Hungarian accent present.

Clint frowned, trying to remember who the people were. Then it came to him- while he and Natasha were in Russia taking down the Red Room, they were also working the mission in Budapest. Apparently we missed a couple people in the operation, he thought. “What do you want? Tell me why I shouldn’t just shoot you both now?”

“Because it won’t just stop with us. There will be more.” The other one answered.

Clint’s face remained stoic. He moved towards the door, never moving the guns from their targets. The men moved in a triangle formation as Clint backed towards the front door. Clint pushed the door open and walked into a room to the right.

A small girl dressed in a pink tutu ran up to Clint and hugged his legs. “Daddy!”

Clint smiled down to the girl, “Hey sweetie. You remember the number I taught you?” he asked. She nodded. “I need you to use it now, okay sweetie?” Arina again nodded and ran off to her bag in the furthest corner of the room. Clint turned his full attention back on the two men across from him.

A moment later, there was a crashing noise outside and Clint smirked. Natasha, Steve, and Tony stormed through the door. Natasha disarmed one while Steve took out the other. Tony moved to stand between Arina and the fights, to stop things if they went south. Clint helped Natasha in tying her’s up before helping Steve with the other. Within a minute the situation was handled, and no one was harmed.

“Mommy!” Arina said, running to Natasha.

“Hello love.” She said, picking up her daughter to hug her. “How about we stick to lessons in the Tower, hmm?” Her daughter reluctantly nodded.

Everyone jogged out to the truck Sam drove and got in, Steve putting the men in the trunk. Tony flew overhead watching for any threats. They arrived back at the Tower in a few minutes, going up to the living floor to the rest of the team. Clint carried Arina through to the others, Natasha and Tony following. Steve and Sam stayed behind to deal with the contents of the back of the truck,

“What happened exactly?” Coulson asked, bringing in glasses of water for the parents.

Clint began, “I was tailed, two Hungarians from our past. Taken care of, they’re in the trunk. Steve’s taking them to the basement with Hill. They’re from Budapest.”

Coulson nodded. “We’ll handle it. Thanks Barton.”


	32. WWII Reenactment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha takes the WWII vets to the WWII Airshow in Reading, PA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My family does this; we do the medical reenactment at the back of the airshow, by the tarmac.

“Hey Steve?” Natasha began as she picked a yogurt out of the fridge.

            Steve turned to face her from his spot on the bar. “Hey, good morning. What’s up?”

            “Would you be interested in a day trip tomorrow? Or potentially a two day trip?”

            “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

            “There’s a WWII airshow I thought we could go to. There’s everything and everyone there. Trust me, it’s cool. I’ve got some plans for specific things to show you too.”

            “Sounds like a good time. Can you help me plan for tomorrow?”

            “Yeah, no problem.  I’ll be right back.” She left and went up to the elevator. “JARVIS- I need Sam, Bucky, and Peggy. Have them meet Steve in the kitchen.”

            “Yes, Ms. Romanoff.”

            Natasha walked onto her floor and grabbed her laptop. Stark-made of course.

            Returning quickly to the kitchen, she sat down next to Steve before the others came straggling in, very confused.

            “Before any of you ask, tomorrow I’m taking Steve to a WWII airshow and I didn’t know if you wanted to come. They’re really interesting.” Natasha said as she pulled up the website while she spoke. “They’ve got veterans, reenactors, memorabilia, everything. You all would love it. I’m pretty sure Trip’s going too. Coulson found this place years ago, thought I might go again.”

            Peggy nodded as Steve smiled brightly. “It’d be amazing.”

            “We should wear our uniforms.” Bucky said, processing everything. Steve nodded solemnly.

            “Aren’t those in the Smithsonian though?” Sam asked.

            “Well… I might just be able to help you there.” Peggy replied looking at Natasha. Natasha nodded understanding her full meaning.

            “So the show is a couple hours away, but we’ll be fine. I booked a hotel so we can stay the weekend if you want. Also, Peggy you should bring a dress. There’s a dance. Sam- dress nicely and bring your uniform. Trip’s gonna meet us there, and he’s wearing Gabe’s uniform. I’ll send you the packing list tonight.”

            The next morning Natasha woke to her 5 am alarm, then before getting up and putting on her dress Coulson had bought her when they first found the show while in Reading. She wore it ever since.

            When finished, she met everyone in the kitchen where they had made smoothies and were on the road within an hour. Sam brought his favorite Glenn Miller CD and they drove silently until they were close to arriving.

            “Where are we?” Bucky asked.

            “Reading Pennsylvania. I like this one because it keeps expanding and it has the most diverse collection. There’s a dance at the end of each night too.” Natasha answered.

            Before long Natasha parked and they walked to the fields.

            “We should walk to the German section first.” Peggy suggested. “See what they have.” The others agreed and they began their walk through the strips.

            A shout was heard behind them. “ROGERS!”

            Steve turned to see Trip running up to them. “HEY!”

            Trip hugged them all when he caught up. “So where are we starting?”

            “German section.” Sam replied.

            “Ohhhhh… It’s gonna be like that?” Trip laughed.

            “Oh yeah.” Bucky tried to stifle his laugh.

            It wasn’t long before they were able to find the German group. Along the way they got several nods and looks. One person even tried to ask them where their unit was. Peggy just replied, “Dead.” Which had earned a very disturbed look.

            Walking into the German section, Steve, Peggy, and Bucky all subconsciously stiffened. The Germans by the entrance to the camp stared, but as they continued in towards the center, more jaws began to fall open.

            An old man was walking through when he caught sight of the three. He quickly ran over, “Captain Rogers!”

            Steve turned around and saw him, turning Peggy and Bucky around too. “Yes sir.” Steve smiled. “Let me introduce you to my friend Sergeant Barnes and my wife Agent Carter.”

            “The Agent Carter?” Steve nodded. “I grew up on stories of you two from my father. He was incredibly impressed with you, Agent Carter.”

            “Who’s your father?” Peggy asked gently.

            “Jack Thompson.” The man smiled back and she instantly recognized his smile.

            “Small world.” Peggy laughed.

            “Captain Rogers, it is indeed amazing everything you’ve done. I know without you, there’s no way my father, nor anyone else I know would be alive. Thank you for your service.”

            Steve blushed. “Thank you. It already does mean a lot. Thank you.”


End file.
